Bad Enough For You
by Famous When Dead
Summary: There is a new kid at McKinley with a secret and Kurt is determined to find out what it is. Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first proper fanfic. It's named after the an All Time Low song, go check them out if you don't know who they are. I am from Scotland so please tell me if I get any of the word choices wrong. I have an amazing beta and without her, my spelling an grammar would be terrible. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter's will hopefully be longer. Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

Kurt ran down the halls of McKinley high, desperately trying to get to his English class. He had slept through his alarm by half an hour which meant that he was late. He finally reached his English class but before he walked in he fixed his hair and entered as calmly as he could.  
"Why are you late?" the teacher asked as he went to find his seat at the back of the class.  
"I slept in, sir."  
"Don't let it happen again!" he said before continuing the lesson. Kurt had just started taking notes when the door was opened and in walked in the most gorgeous boy Kurt had ever seen. He wore dark grey boots with black skinny jeans.  
'God, his jeans look tighter than mine!' Kurt thought to himself.  
He wore a tight fitted white top with a black leather jacket. His olive skin looked perfect and it looked soft. His dark hazel eyes sat below a pair of beautifully shaped triangle eyebrows. He had a head full of dark curls that Kurt wanted to run his hands through. He had a lip ring and Kurt wondered what it would be like kissing him. Running his tongue over that ring and sucking on his lower lip.  
'Stop thinking like that!' Kurt shouted at himself in his mind.  
"Class, this is a new student. His name is Blaine Anderson."  
'Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. God, that's an amazing name for moaning. What! Who thought that? Not me!'  
"Go take a seat next to Kurt. He will catch you up on what we have been doing." Kurt watched Blaine as he began walking over to the empty seat next to him.  
'Is he looking at me? Why is he looking at me? Oh god, my hair is a mess. This gorgeous boy is looking at me and my hair is all over the place!' Kurt thought. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and his head started spinning.  
'Holy shit! He smells amazing! It's like a mix of cigarettes and just a natural smell of him. How can he smell so good. Why is he looking at me? Should I look at him? Would that be weird?' Kurt's thoughts where running wild. He could feel Blaine staring at him intensely. He slowly turned his head and looked at Blaine. For a second, they made eye contact and Kurt genuinely thought he was going to faint. Blaine broke eye contact and soon looked. Kurt looked back at the front, determined to concentrate on the lesson. About half an hour later, Kurt felt Blaine lean in to him.  
"Hey beautiful" He heard Blaine's low sexy voice speak into his right ear.  
'How can he come in here looking that good, sit next to me and call me that. I have a name for god sakes!'  
"My name is Kurt." He spoke, not looking away from his notes.  
"I-" Blaine was interrupted by a loud ringing noise that signalled the class had ended.  
"See you around Kurt" Blaine spoke before standing up leaving.  
"Christ Almighty!" Kurt sighed before walking out of class.

"Did you see the new kid? He is gorgeous! You should ask him out!" Rachel spoke while Kurt and her walked to the lunch table that the glee kids sat at.  
"He probably isn't even gay and yes. He sits next to me in English."  
"KURT! That gives you a serious advantage!" She spoke.  
"An advantage on what?" Santana asked.  
"They new kid, Blaine. Kurt sits next to him in English. I was just telling Kurt that he should ask him out.  
"I'm pretty sure he is gay" Santana spoke.  
"A guy like that would never be gay." Kurt sighed.  
"Oh yeah? Why is he staring at you right no then?" Kurt suddenly whipped his head around to see Blaine sitting at a table not to far away, looking at Kurt. He wasn't blinking.  
'I wonder what that lip ring would feel like if he would suck me off? Shit! Stop thinking that!' He watched Blaine's mouth curl up into a grin before he grabbed his bag and walked out.  
"He is so into you Kurt. You should tap that"  
"SANTANA! That is my brother! I don't want you near him okay, Kurt. He is bad news." Finn spoke seriously.  
"Kurt!" He spoke again. "Are you listening to me?"  
"What?" Kurt asked, puzzled.  
"Don't go near Blaine. He is nothing but trouble!"  
"What do you mean he is trouble?"  
"Me and Puck saw him in P.E. He was a machine. After P.E he started punching the crap out of a punching bag and he kept looking at people with this face that looked like he wanted to kill everyone in there. We then saw him light a cigarette as he walked out."  
"So he likes boxing and he smokes! Big deal! I don't even like him anyway!" "Ha! Yeah right! You were practically drooling over him when you were happily staring at him!" Santana spoke.  
"Just, stay away from him. I don't trust him." Finn spoke again, which made Kurt just sigh.

* * *

Kurt couldn't keep his thoughts from Blaine. He didn't see him for the rest of the day, thank god. It was last period and he had Drama. He loved drama. He usually always worked with Mercedes but she wasn't in school today. He walked into the class room and took a seat at the side of the room. The Drama room was a bit like the choir room.  
'Right. This is the one class where I can focus on anything but Blaine.' Kurt thought but as soon as he thought the last word, Blaine himself walked into the room with a dark smirk on his face.  
"This is Blaine Anderson, he is new here. Do you know anyone Blaine?" Mrs. Peters, the drama teacher asked him.  
"Yeah, Kurt. He and I are….friends." He spoke.  
'WHAT? FRIENDS? Where did that come from? I have no idea but oh my god. He is walking over to me. What do I do. Right, I'll smile at him and okay, he is sitting next to me. So much for concentrating on anything other than Blaine.'  
"Hey Kurt." Blaine spoke softly into his ear.  
"H-ihii. I…uh…hello!" he stuttered.  
'Smooth Kurt. Real Smooth." Blaine laughed a low and sexy laugh which made Kurt have to bite his lip to hold in a moan.  
"So, we will be starting on a…" the teacher began to speak, but Kurt had zoned out. All through class Kurt could keep stealing glances at Blaine. They didn't do anything in class because Mrs. Peters kept talking about what they will be doing since they had just finished a project. He didn't listen at all. Kurt's thoughts about Blaine where rudely interrupted by the end-of-school bell ringing. He stood up and left the class. He walked to his car and saw Blaine straddle a motorbike.  
'Shit. I am jealous of that motorbike.' Kurt thought as he watched Blaine ride off.

* * *

Kurt could feel Blaine's hand wrap around his cock and start pumping up and down slowly. Painfully slowly.  
"Blaine, god, BLAINE!" He moaned as Blaine took one of his nipples into his mouth and started licking and sucking. Blaine's hand was soft around his cock as he started pumping faster.  
"Gah, Blaine!" He moaned before Blaine took Kurt into his mouth, and started to suck and lick.  
"Fuck! Don't stop!" Blaine took him even deeper in his throat until his cock was fully in his mouth. He started humming around him and Kurt soon felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Blaine continued to hum and lick and without warning Kurt…  
"Shit!" Kurt whispered as he was shook awake.  
'I had a sex dream about Blaine! Ohgodohgodohgod!'  
"This going to be a long week!" Kurt spoke aloud before getting rid of his little, or should I say, rather big problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright lads? Sappnin'? Ma new chapter's up for embdy who wants tae read it! Wow. I have been around to many neds. (If you don't know what a ned is, Google it.) I don't really speak like that! JUST TWO SECONDS AGO I FOUND OUT ABOUT ALL TIME LOW'S NEW SONG THAT IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! OMG! IT'S CALLED "FOR BALTIMORE" AND ANY ALL TIME LOW FAN WILL KNOW THIS IS A BIG DEAL! HOLY SHIT! By the way, Kurt's thoughts are in italics. The song in this is "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt walked into school and started heading to his locker. He turned the corner and saw someone leaning against it. He got closer and realised that it was Blaine.  
'_HOLY SHIT! CALM DOWN! DON'T THINK ABOUT YOUR DREAM! God, the way his hand moved! SHUT UP!'_ Kurt thought to himself before realising that he was beginning to grow hard and he blushed furiously. He noticed Blaine's face lift into a smirk.  
"Hello. D-do you w-want somethiiing?"  
_'REAL FUCKING SMOOTH KURT!'_  
"Yeah, to see your sexy ass." Blaine said before winking.  
_'WHAT? NO! HOW CAN HE SAY THAT AND THEN WINK? NO!'_ Kurt decided not to say anything and opened his locker looking for his English books.  
"Let me walk you to class beautiful."  
_'Yeah, sure. Oh and can we stop by an empty cupboard on the way so I can fuck your brains out or you fuck my brains out? __Whatever floats your boat.' _"Uh, yeah!" He smiled and started walking when they heard the bell ring for the start of class. After a few steps, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt froze.

_'WHATDOIDO?WHATDOIDO?'_  
"Wait, what are y-" Kurt was thrown into a locker and felt a sharp pain run up his back from where the lock had hit it. He winced in pain and closed his eyes when. He opened them and saw that Blaine had now pushed Karofsky up against a locker and had his fist raised and he soon swung it so it hit Karofsky directly in the face.  
"YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH KURT AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR COCK OFF, OKAY?!" Kurt heard Blaine growl. Blaine pushed off Karofsky, grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him down the hallway to English.  
"Thank you. You really didn't need to do that." Kurt spoke quietly.  
"Of course I did. If he touches you again you come straight to me, okay? Give me your phone." Kurt didn't say anything and handed his phone to Blaine. Blaine tapped his number in and handed it back to Kurt. They walked together to class. They didn't speak a word but Kurt and Blaine's hands where still intertwined. They walked into class and took their seats, ignoring the looks from their classmates. They didn't listen to a word that the teacher spoke throughout the class.  
"So pair up and work on your projects." Kurt heard the teacher say at the end of class.  
"What projects?"  
"The projects on a topic of your choice." The teacher spoke with a sigh.  
"Kurt. What are we going to work on?"  
"How about a movie?" Kurt didn't argue or question Blaine when he automatically decided they would be partners for this.  
"Come to my house tonight. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school?" Blaine said, standing up as the bell rang.  
"I have glee club after school"  
"I'll see you there!" Kurt tried to argue but Blaine had already left.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room and sat down in a seat near Finn and Rachel who were lightly kissing.

"Alright! Today we have a new student wanting to audition so make sure to make him feel welcome." Mr. Schue announced before sitting down in a seat. Blaine walked in and earned a few gasps.  
"Hi. I'm Blaine." He announced with a smirk, eyes glued on Kurt. Blaine told the band a song title and he started singing, intensely staring at Kurt.  
**_"It's Blaine Anderson. You know, it's not about romance... It's about what's in your pants."_** He sang walking up to Kurt.  
_**"Screw hello, you had me at sex. Don't need no intro let's skip to the bed. From the head to your toes legs up over your heard. From begs to moans we're both seeing red."**_ Blaine winked at Kurt while rolling his hips. Kurt sat wide-eyed, never taking his eyes off Blaine's crotch for those few seconds.  
_**"Some believe in love at first sight but this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more then that's alright but right now I don't want your kiss"**_ He growled the last word which made Kurt drool. He was now shifting in his seat to hide the growing problem in his skin tight jeans. Blaine walked back into the centre and winked at Kurt once more before singing the chorus.  
_**"I want your bite, wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight, the way you're making me hot, don't stop you're hitting the spot gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight.**_  
Blaine continued to sing the next verse while holding his hips and doing other obscene things that made Kurt feel like he was presenting himself naked in front of Blaine like a cat on heat. All the girls in the choir room were practically melting. Even Santana was fanning herself while biting her lip. The guys, on the other hand, looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their head except Puck who had started dancing along in the back row of chairs some point during the first chorus.  
_**"Oh Kurt, just bite me."**_ He finished the song with a loud moan.  
"Well, you have a great voice but that song was inappropriate so please be more careful with song choices in the future. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr Schue smiled while everyone nervously clapped. Puck and Santana soon started cheering and wooping at the back of the room. Kurt crossed his legs in attempt to hide his raging... situation but Blaine had obviously saw it.  
"I take it you liked the song then?" He smirked, leaning close to Kurt, whispering in his ear which made Kurt audibly moan.  
_'FUCK BLAINE! I'M SITTING NEXT TO YOU IN GLEE CLUB WITH A MASSIVE FUCKING BONER AND I CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. GOD, I WISH YOU'D BEND ME OVER THAT PIANO AND FUCK ME SO HARD I CAN'T WALK.'_ Kurt licked his lips before deciding not to speak his thoughts. He tried to ignore Blaine all through class but failed. As soon as glee finished, Kurt practically ran out to the parking lot where Blaine was leaning against what Kurt assumed was his motorcycle.  
_'Thank fuck I'm not hard anymore!'_ Kurt thought as he watched Blaine walk towards him.  
_'God! His hips!'_  
"Ready to go?" Blaine's voice was practically sex.  
"yehhh"  
_'Speak Kurt, you imbecile!'_  
"Here, put this on." Blaine handed him a helmet and Kurt slipped it onto his head.  
"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?"  
"Nope."  
"Just hold onto me okay?"  
"Yeah, sure." Blaine got on and Kurt soon followed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine kick-started the engine and drove out onto the main road smoothly, heading to his house.

* * *

"So, here we are." Blaine spoke, helping Kurt of the bike.  
"Oh! Cool!"  
They walked up the pathway to Blaine's house. He unlocked the door and was greeted by a smiling, handsome, tall man.  
"Hey Blaine!"  
"COOPER?!" Blaine screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Lads, I was kinda shocked by the fact that people actually like this! I got a review and I think it might have been anonymous (I still don't know how to work this site) but it basically said that that person really liked the story so I just wanted to thank you if you are taking time out of your day to read my shit. Enjoy this chapter and give me feedback by clicking that review button :)The song in this is 'Let Me Kiss You' by Morrissey. Oh and before I forget, go check out ReadySetRock's fic. She's one of my best friends and also my beta so go read her fic!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

"COOPER!" Blaine screamed.  
"Hey Blainers!" the man smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came back to see how my baby brother is getting on. Is this your boyfriend?" Cooper smiled, grabbing Kurt's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Before anyone could correct him, he spoke again.  
"So how did you react when you found out about Blaine's...thing?" Smirked the older man.  
"What thing? That he rides a motorcycle?"  
"Noooo! His...thing!"Cooper brought his hands up to his face and made some sort of hand movement between him and Kurt.  
"Okay! This is Kurt and he is not my boyfriend." Blane spoke up,  
"What is your thing?"Kurt asked confused.  
"Nothing. My brother is mental. Let's go study" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards a giant set of stairs. They walked up the stairs and walked down a long hallway. He wasn't sure if Blaine had noticed if they were still hand in hand. They contiuned to walk in silence. They soon reached a room and Blaine took his hand from Kurt's to open the door. Kurt felt slightly sad before he soon realised that he was walking into a bedroom with a boy who he hadn't even had a conversation with! They walked into the room and Kurt audibly gasped. The room was HUGE! The back wall was not a wall. It was all a glass window which looked out onto the most beautiful back garden. There were white walls with a huge four poster bed which sat upon a hardwood floor. There was a few chest of drawers and two doors beside each other which Kurt was curious as to what was hidden behind them. There was a wall that just had intruments attached to it. It held guitars, violons and a few other things which Kurt had forgotten the name of.  
"Wow."  
"So um... we can go sit on my bed if you want. I don't really have anywhere else to sit so...yeah." They both walked over to Blaine's massive bed and sat down.  
_'So I want to talk to Blaine. Like, really talk. I can't just randomly ask questions!'_  
"So, I'm guessing that you like music?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I love it."  
"Do you play all of those instruments?"  
"Yeah. When I was ever upset or felt alone I would just come up to my room and play."  
_'Why did he feel alone?'_ Kurt thought but didnt dare to ask.  
"What's in there?" Kurt asked pointing to the two doors. Blaine smirked before standing up and walking to them and signalling for Kurt to follow.  
"This one isn't really that special..." He opened a door revealing the most beautifull bathroom. It had a long, wide bathtub in the middle of it. It had a sophisticated toilet beside a beautifully styled tap.  
"This is amazing!"  
"Well, if you find this nice, you are going to take a fucking heart attack when you see the next room." They left the bathroom and Blaine walked over and opened the next door. They walked inside and Kurt died there and then. He was inside a massive walk in wardrobe.  
"Oh my God! LOOK AT ALL OF THIS! THE AMOUT OF CLOTHES YOU OWN!" Kurt screamed before frantically running around and looking at almost every item in there. Blaine just followed him with his eyes and smirked.  
"Right. I'm moving in here. Into this house. Immediately!" Kurt said deadly seious.  
They both walked back into the room and sat back down on the bed.  
"So, what do you want to do the project on?" Kurt asked.  
"Never mind the project, we are in the bedroom, there is much better things we could do." smirked the younger boy.  
"No Blaine. Could you erm...playasongplease?" Kurt blushed.  
"You will need to say that again but slower so I can actually hear you."  
"Could you maybe play a song? You were amazing in glee but could you sing something a little different?  
"Yeah." He stood and walked to his instrument wall. He took a guitar off the wall amd started playing.

**"There's a place in the sun for anyone**  
**Who has the will**  
**Chase one and I think I found mine**  
**Yes, I do believe I have found mine**" He sang.  
_'God, I love Blaine's voice._'  
**"So, close your eyes**  
**And think of someone you physically admire**  
**And let me kiss you**  
**Let me kiss you"**

'_wait...what?"_

**"I zigzagged all over America**  
**And I cannot find a safety haven**  
**Say, would you let me cry on your shoulder?**  
**I've heard that you'd try anything twice."**

Kurt was confused by the song choice but he chose to ignore it and just listen to Blaine's voice.

**"Close your eyes**  
**And think of someone you physically admire**  
**And let me kiss you**  
**Let me kiss you.**  
**But then you, you open your eyes**  
**And you see someone that you physically despise**  
**But my heart is open**  
**My heart is open to you."** Blaine finished, stairing intensly at Kurt.  
_'Did Blaine mean anything by that song?'_

"Wow. You have such a great voice. Seriously, Blaine!"  
"Thanks. My mom will be home in an hour. Do you want to stay for dinner? She will be making a pasta dish."  
"Yeah, I'll just phone my dad to tell him I'll be home later. He picked up his phone and dialed his number and soon Burt answered.  
"Hi son!"  
"Hi dad! I will be home much later than I expected.  
"Why? Where are you?  
"I'm at my friend Blaine's house."  
"Blaine? Finn told me a little about this Blaine character and I don't like the sound of him."  
"What did he say?"  
"That he is a fifthly guy who just wants to get into your pants."  
"WHAT? No! That is a lie! He is my friend and he isn't like that!"  
"How long have you known him? Wait...where are you two?"  
"That's irrelevant and his room."  
"Are his parents home?"  
"His mom will be home in an hour."  
"I don't trust this kid."  
"I can choose my own friends and it's not like we are going to have sex!"  
"Just be careful. Bye son."  
"Bye" He hung up, slightly angry at what his dad said.  
_'Why can't Finn just shut up about him? There is nothing wrong with Blaine.'_

* * *

They had spent that hour just talking. They had gotten to know more about each other and Kurt soon realised that he was nothing like the Blaine he sees at school. Kurt was confused as to why Blaine acted like he did at school. They where half way through laughing about something that Blaine had said when his phone went off.  
"Hello?"  
"Yeah, my friend Kurt is here. "  
"Yupp."  
" Yes that very same Kurt."  
"We'll be down soon." He hung up and threw his phone down onto his bed.  
"That was my mom. Dinner's ready." They walked out of the room and Kurt followed Blaine down some stairs and through some hallway before reaching the dining room.  
"Hi mom!" Blaine said happily while taking a seat. Blaine's mother was a tall and beautiful woman with long dark curls that matched her eyes.  
"Hello darling. You must be Kurt! Blaine here has spoken about you."  
_'He has?'_  
"All good things I hope ma'am." Kurt laughed.  
"My name is Isabelle. Take a seat dear!" As he sat down, Cooper walked in with a smirk before sitting down accros from Kurt. Isabelle dished out the pasta before taking a seat herself.  
"So Cooper, I'm glad to see you but why are you back?" Blaine asked.  
"I got fired and so I thought that I would come back, see my family before looking for a new job." He spoke alomst sadly.  
They spent the rest of diner chatting about different things.  
"Thank you. Dinner was lovely."  
"Your welcome. It was lovely having you over."  
"I guess I should go home now. My dad needs me. He sent me a text during diner."  
"Do you want me to give you a ride home? We drove here on my motorbike and I saw Finn give you a ride to school."  
"Uh, yeah if you don't mind. I kind of forgot that I didn't have my car." They walked outside and Kurt put on the helmet before getting on the bike and hugging Blaine for his life. They drove fast to Kurt's house and he loved it more and more with each second. They soon reached his house and Kurt reluctantly took his arms off Blaine's waist.  
"Thanks for the ride." Kurt smiled  
"No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. See you in the morning."  
"Bye!" Blaine waved before riding off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So I'm really sorry for not updating quicker. My laptop is broken and it will probably be until after Christmas until I get a new one so from now on these chapters will be written on my iPod. I will try and update weekly and thanks to my beta, they are not a load of shit. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I don't know if I have mentioned this before but Kurt's thoughts are in italics. I have mentioned my two favourite movies in this. If anyone has saw The Land Before Time you will get a few of the references in this. On with the chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Okay.**

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to expect on Friday at school but he sure didn't expect what was happening. He expected Blaine to talk to him and act like he did yesterday but he was wrong. He entered school and didn't see Blaine until his third class where he didn't even look at Kurt. He sat at the very back of the class and when Kurt sat next to him he simply said two words.

"Fuck Off." Kurt chose to sit at the opposite side of the class and tried to hide the single tear that had just left his eye. He didn't see Blaine again until lunch hour where Blaine sat alone at the far corner of the cafeteria. Kurt would occasionally look over but Blaine kept his gaze elsewhere.

_'Why is he acting this way? I had the impression that we where friends.'_ Kurt thought sadly. He decided that he was going to talk to him at the end of glee club.

* * *

_'Why the fuck are you doing this to him Blaine. You are such a dick.'_ Blaine thought angrily to himself as he sat at the back of the cafeteria.

_'He is obviously sad but what did he think was going to happen today? We skip around school hand in hand telling people all about our new found friendship? I can't. I just can't!'_ He picked up his bag and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Kurt walked into glee club late. He thought that if he came late then everyone else would be in there already and he would simply take a seat next to Blaine. He walked in and conveniently noticed an empty seat next to Blaine.

_'You can't avoid me now.'_

He sat down next to Blaine but didn't look at him. He heard Blaine sigh as soon as he sat down. All through glee his thoughts were entirely focused on Blaine and he didn't listen to a word that was being said. Glee soon ended and Kurt rushed out of class and ran out to stand beside Blaine's motorbike. Not a minute later, he saw Blaine leave the school. He hesitated when he saw Kurt but continued to walk to his bike.

"What do you want?" Blaine snapped

"What was today all about? Why did you avoid me all day?"

"I didn't avoid you."

"Well you weren't so keen to talk to me either. Why did you act like that?"

Blaine sighed before lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. He tilted his hand towards Kurt, offering him a drag. Kurt just looked at him in disgust and shook his head.

"Look, Kurt. I didn't mean to be a dick to you."

"Why where you then?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's" He paused. "I'll tell you soon. Just not today."

"Will you talk to me tomorrow? Or even look at me?" Kurt snapped.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Why are you giving me one word answers? If you don't like me and don't want to talk to me then just tell me instead of acting like an idiot."

"Don't think that. Please. I really like you. Please just...just trust me." Blaine pleaded. Kurt noticed that there was something in him that changed when he spoke. Kurt couldn't tell exactly what it was but he could trust Blaine.

"I trust you." Blaine smiled.

"I promise I won't act like a dick to you. Even though we haven't been friends for more than a few days, I really like you."

"Yeah. Me too. About you. Not about me. I mean, I care about myself but I care about-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine laughing.

_'God, I love his laugh'_

"You were rambling." Blaine spoke as he calmed down which made Kurt blush.

"Do you want a ride home? I don't see your car." Kurt turned around to see Finn standing impatiently against his car.

"Um...yeah, sure!" He figured that Finn would get the message and he didn't want to miss the chance to be that close to Blaine.

"Listen, I was thinking. Last night I remember you telling me that you loved Disney. I have my collection ready and waiting in my house. Do you want to come over to mine and we can watch a few movies?"Blaine asked nervously. Kurt considered it for a few seconds before agreeing with a smile. Blaine handed him a helmet as he put on his. He climbed on and waited for Kurt. Soon he felt Kurt's arms wrap tightly around his waist and he felt his head rest on his back.

_'I love the way Blaine smells.'_

They entered Blaine's house after Kurt sent a text to his dad telling him that he would be home late once more. They walked into the living room and took a seat beside each other on what seemed like the comfiest sofa ever.

"My mum won't be back till late and I don't give a fuck where Cooper is so we will have the house to ourselves until around 9." Blaine spoke before wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt burst out laughing which confused Blaine but enjoyed the way Kurt looked when he laughed. He didn't know if he should feel offended so he decided just to be confused.

"I'm sorry! Were you being serious? It's the eyebrow thing. Oh my God. I'm sorry but it was hilarious!" He spoke when he calmed down.

"I wasn't being serious but I take offence." Blaine crossed his arms and put on a fake pout.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"I know. I'm just messing. Want to watch Beauty And The Beast?" Blaine asked walking over to the TV.

"Yeah!" Kurt smiled.

Half way through the movie, Kurt snuggled into Blaine and a pizza was on it's way.

"Do you want to just crash here tonight? It's a pretty long drive to your house." Blaine whispered. Kurt knew that it didn't even take 5 minutes to get to his house but he ignored that. If it meant more Blaine time he would do anything.

"Yeah. If that's okay."

"Cool. Now shut up and watch." Blaine laughed.

_'The way he is playing with that damn lip ring is killing me here!'_

Soon they heard the door bell ringing. Blaine stood and paused the movie before leaving with a 20 dollar note in his hand. He soon entered the living room with a pizza box, two smaller boxes and two cans of diet coke.

"What is on the pizza?" Kurt asked.

"Pepperoni, steak, chicken, sweetcorn and barbecue sauce. I ordered some chicken wings and a cookie desert too. I also figured, who the fuck doesn't like diet coke?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh my god. The calories Blaine!"

"C'mon! Let yourself gorge for one night."

"I...Umm...fine. Okay. If I get fat it's entirely your fault." Kurt glared.

"You would still look amazing." Blaine muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" They sat and ate while watching the rest of the movie. They had put in the first The Land Before Time movie and Kurt had broke down sobbing as soon as Littlefoot's mother had died and Blaine had shed a few tears himself but Kurt was now sobbing into his shoulder while Blaine skipped over that part.

"Do you want to change the movie?"Blaine asked when Kurt started to calm.

"No. It's just that me and my mom would watch this together and plus the fact that Little foot wants his mom to wake and what she tells him and I just can't stop crying!" He said as he wiped his eyes.

"It's such a great but sad movie. All thirteen of them!"

"Yeah. I love Chomper even though he isn't in this movie."

"Chomper was adorable!" Blaine agreed. They continued to watch the movie and they soon heard Isabelle enter the house and Cooper had just came in. He stumbled into the living room and sat down in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Heyy Kirk! Heyy Blainers!" He slurred, clearly drunk.

"Oh my god. Kurt, I apologize in advance for anything he says or does." Blaine said which made Kurt laugh.

"You know, when Blainers here was a ...a kid he used to run around with a bra on and boxers on his head. He would pretend to be 'Underwear man!' " Cooper started laughing and Blaine just blushed.

"Coop, I'll take you up to bed."

"NO! Me want to stay here with Kurtie!" He spoke like a baby before wrapping his arms and legs around Kurt and clinging on for his life.

"Uh. Cooper. I..can't...breathe!"

"No! Don't die! Blaine needs you!" He spoke before crying.

"It will be like another 'bastian thing."

'What or who is 'bastian?'

"Coop. Let go of Kurt. You are drunk and tired." Cooper let himself be untangled from Kurt and Blaine lifted him over his shoulder and carried him towards the stairs. He returned a few minutes later and didn't seem to be out of breath in anyway.

"How strong are you?" Kurt asked shocked. Blaine didn't answer. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he found himself draped over Blaine's shoulder and he was running around the living room laughing at Kurt struggling to get down.

"Don't try and struggle. I work out." Blaine laughed.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Kurt struggled. Blaine was walking over the sofa and he tripped over something that was on the floor. Kurt fell over the arm of the chair and Blaine had landed on top of him. Suddenly, something had changed. The air around him suddenly thickened and Kurt noticed that his heart was beating extremely fast and Blaine was lying on top of him! His face was right there. There was a hungry look in Blaine's eyes and he started to , very slowly, lean down. Blaine's face was right there and his lips where almost on his-

"Blainey dear! Can yo-" Isabelle interrupted, walking into the living room. Blaine got such a fright that he ended up falling off Kurt and sent Kurt into a crazy fit of giggles.

"Sorry! I just. I'm leaving!" Isabelle left blushing.

"I...god...I'm sorry. I just..." Blaine stuttered.

"Me too. I just, I don't even know!" Kurt spoke and blushed.

_'He doesn't even like you that way Kurt. He just got caught in the moment. You are an idiot!'_

"Can we just watch the rest of the movie? I feel really awkward and I'm sorry!"

"Yeah. Me too!" They sat back on the sofa and continued the movie. The 'nearly kiss' was soon forgot and they ended up in Blaine's room just talking about nothing. Around 3 they had started to get tired and decided that they should sleep.

"I... Can I borrow some Pajamas?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You will see them as soon as you go into my closet. Pick whatever you want." Blaine said, walking into the toilet. Kurt chose a pair of red tartan trousers and a plain white t-shirt. He entered Blaine's room and dropped his perfectly folded clothes as soon as he saw him. Blaine was standing in just a pair of black boxer shorts. He was toned, perfect and the sight made Kurt almost drool.

"You okay?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah...I just..." Kurt placed his clothes in a neat pile beside the bed and stood. Was he meant to get in? Beside an almost naked Blaine?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" Blaine laughed once more. Kurt blushed before getting in Blaine's bed beside him. He had got comfortable when Kurt felt Blaine move closer to him and wrap his arm around his waist.

"G'night Kurt." Blaine spoke in a tired voice.

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Alright troops! I know this chapter is sort of all over the place but just bare with me and everything will be cleared up in further chapters. I also know that we haven't seen much badboy!blaine but you will soon, trust me! Thanks for sticking with me and reading these :) I don't want to give away anything for anyone who has not saw it but Glee was fucking amazing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! I am not Ryan Murphy!**

* * *

Kurt woke with an unfamiliar warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. He turned his head slightly and saw Blaine holding him and sleeping peacefully.

_'He really is beautiful'_

He had continued to watch Blaine sleep until he started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes before rubbing them and stretching.

"Hey!" He said, clinging onto Kurt again.

"Hi. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Much better because you were here." Kurt blushed at Blaine's comment but ignored it.

"Do I smell food?"

"Yeah, Mom always makes pancakes at the weekend and the smell kind of spreads to every room in the house! C'mon." Blaine said before getting out of bed. Kurt had forgotten that he was only in underwear and he blushed furiously when Blaine caught him staring. He grabbed a pair of trousers and the two boys walked down a few corridors and a few flights of stairs until Blaine stopped at a door. They entered the dining room and saw Isabelle and Cooper sitting eating pancakes at the table. Cooper looked like shit.

"Holy shit!" Blaine laughed.

"You must be feeling great?" He tapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"Not so loud." Cooper whispered. Kurt and Blaine took a seat beside each other and soon noticed that Isabelle was grinning at them.

"So! How long have you been together?" She sung.

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted a little to loud.

"Yesterday...on the sofa..."

"Oh! Um...that was uh...can I use your toilet?" Kurt stuttered.

"Third on the left on the second floor."

"Thanks." Kurt rushed off blushing furiously.

_'Oh my God! No. Blaine knows I like him. He must. Oh my God. I'm so stupid. Why did...wait. Did he lean i-'_ Kurt's thoughts where interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Are you okay Kurt?" He heard a concerned Blaine shout.

"Uh...yeah! Give me a second!" he spoke frantically before stumbling and falling over a basket that was conveniently sitting in the middle of the bathroom.

"SHIT!" Kurt screamed as he fell. He soon realised that he had damaged his foot in some way.

"I'M COMING IN!" Blaine shouted. He entered the bathroom and saw Kurt lying the floor clutching his foot in pain.

"What happened?"

"I...shit...I feel over the damn basket and my foot is really sore." Blaine didn't reply, he walked over to to Kurt and swooped him up so that he was carrying him bridal-style.

"Wait! No. Put me down!" Kurt struggled.

"Nope! You are injured!" Blaine spoke seriously as he carried him into the dining room sat him down on the chair that he sat on previously, ignoring the confused looks from his mom and brother. They ate in a comfortable silence.

_'Ugh. Why does Blaine have to sit there and lick his lips. I mean, come on! I will not be able to help myself for much longer'_

"Uh...Blaine?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine almost laughed.

"Can you...um...help me with my thing?" He stuttered, eyes wide.

"What?" Blaine stated blankly.

"God! Fine okay!" Blaine snapped a few seconds later. He stood up and stormed out of the room and Cooper soon followed.

"Um...Blaine just get's a little bit agitated sometimes." Isabelle smiled sadly. Kurt noticed her eyes start to tear up but she soon wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"So, Kurt. Tell me about yourself...no wait. That sounds like something someone would say on a date!" She laughed which made Kurt smile.

"Tell me about your school. How is it? Is Blaine fitting in? Does he have friends?" She rambled on.

"School is okay. I've had a few bad experiences in school but I have good friends that help me through things. Blaine is...well, he is fine. He has joined the Glee club which I'm in and he seemed to enjoy it." He smiled.

"Blaine has always been good at singing. I shouldn't be telling you this so don't let on that I told you but I have sometimes heard him singing songs that he wrote himself and I have to tell you, they are amazi-" Isabelle was interrupted by a loud crashing coming from where Blaine and Cooper had left.

"FUCK YOU COOPER!" They heard Blaine scream before Cooper entered with his head down, not making eye contact.

"What the hell was that all about?" Isabelle asked frantically.

"Nothing. Kurt, Blaine might need you."

_'Need? Why need? What happened?'_

Kurt slowly stood up and left. He soon regretted not asking where Blaine would be because he knew it would take him quite a while to find his room is this massive house. He walked up the main staircase and ended up walking to the top floor. He turned and walked down a long corridor. He continued down the corridor and soon wondered why there was so many rooms in the house. He knew he couldn't snoop but he would ask Blaine later. Later being when he found him. He walked to the end of the corridor and came to a right and a left turn. Something in him made him go left and he soon heard a voice. Blaine's voice. It sounded like he was coming to the end of a song. Kurt turned to the nearest door and put his ear to it and it definitely sounded like Blaine was in there.

_'Should I knock or just walk in. I should knock. Okay I will knock.'_

"Shit, Kurt just walk in." He heard Blaine shout from inside. He sounded far away but he also sounded like he had been crying.

_'Okay then. How did he...oh well. Ah! Yes! I should walk in now!'_

He slowly opened the door. He saw an empty room with a door on the left. He walked to the door and opened it and suddenly smelled fresh air and saw light shining down from flogging of stairs. He walked up the set of stairs and came to another door.

_'How many doors is there?"_

He pushed the door open and saw daylight. He was on a rather large balcony that looked out and he could see for miles. Blaine was sitting in a black chair to his right.

_'There is definitely a lot about Blaine that I don't know. I will never push him to tell anything.'_

"I used to come up here all of the time and just sit. When I was angry I would come up here. My dad walked out on us when I was 9. My mom was heartbroken. I am glad he left. I hated him. My mom used to cry at night. I would hear her from my room. She would just be crying." At this point Blaine was crying himself. Kurt walked over and sat down next to him, taking his hand but not saying a word.

"I would come up here to avoid hearing her. She means so much to me and I couldn't stand hearing her cry like that." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Cooper." He apologised, now leaning back on the chair.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I shouted and smashed something. I lost my temper like I do a lot and it just felt right to say sorry."

"It's okay. Why did you get upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Do you want a look around the house?"

"Yeah. It was pure luck me finding this room!" Kurt laughed.

"C'mon. I'll give you a tour.

* * *

"So, I showed you the games room where me and Coop hang, the pool, the gardens, the lounge, the basement, the kitchen, uh...you don't really want to see the maid quarters. They are all on holiday just now. All of our staff are. My mom just gave them all a week off randomly." Blaine explained. Kurt's mouth fell open which made Blaine laugh.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"You have...staff?" Kurt asked, almost breathless.

"Yup! Nick and Jeff are cleaners and they're also my best friends!"

"Wow. What else is there to see in this mansion?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"The library is pretty awesome! Oh and I need to show you something outside and that will be the end of the tour unfortunately."

"I was being sarcastic but okay. To the library!" Kurt laughed.

* * *

Blaine had shown Kurt the library which made Kurt's eyes almost pop out of his head and mutter something about it being magnificent. They were now on their way outside into the grounds because Blaine wanted to show Kurt something. They walked for a good 20 minutes laughing about different things before they reached their destination.

"I come here all of the time. To read or to sing. It's really calming." Blaine spoke before sitting down against a tree that looked out to a large pond in the grounds. Kurt sat down beside him and suddenly the atmosphere changed again. Kurt and Blaine soon realised that they where gazing into each others eyes and very slowly leaning in towards each other.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURT? SIT BACK! SIT BACK! SI-'_

"BLAINEY!" They both heard a voice speak. They flew back and turned towards two boys standing there.

"Nick? Jeff?" Blaine asked in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. So this chapter might be a little bit confusing too but everything will be explained. I didn't intend to write what I did but here you are anyway. I'm really sorry it's so short, late and shitty. Glee this week was amazing. Oh my god. Read on and give me some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

"BLAINERS!" They heard the blonde one shout before the two boys launched themselves at them.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BLAINEY-POO!" The dark haired boy spoke as he lay on top of Kurt.

"Hello there, terrified looking boy. Who may you be?" Nick said, leaning his head on Kurt's chest.

"Nick! Get off him. Jeff stand up for fuck sake. You scared the shit outta me!" Blaine complained.

"Nope!" They both spoke smiling.

"Get up before I make you!" Blaine spoke deadly serious.

"Fine, okay" They grumbled, sitting back on the grass.

"This is Nick and Jeff. The biggest idiots you will ever meet." Blaine said pointing to the boys.

"Hey, I'm Kurt." he smiled.

"So you are a friend of Blaine here?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah."

"Aww. That's sweet. He has always had problems with making new friends. He has a bit of a temper you see and something else that is a bit of an unfair advantage." he winked.

_'Unfair advantage? Has this got something to do with Blaine's thing as Cooper said?'_

"What?"He asked, curious.

"Ya know, the way he ca-" Jeff paused. He looked directly at Blaine for a few seconds before he stared to speak again.

"Nevermind. Nick, I need help with my thing!" Jeff said, carrying on the last word.

"What thing?"

"Sex Nick. Let's go have sex."

"Okay!" Nick grinned before the two boys ran off hand in hand. An awkward silence fell between the two boys before Kurt heard his phone go off. He looked at his phone and saw 18 missed calls and 23 unread messages.

"What the- Hello?" He spoke. Blaine heard screaming from the other line but couldn't tell what the person was saying. Who ever it was, they were extremely angry!

"Dad, I'm sure I text you and told you!"

Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt's dad must have been angry at him for staying.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm okay!"

"I was staying at Blaine's house."

"Don't listen to Finn! Blaine is my friend!"

"I am sick and tired of what Finn thinks about him."

"Fine. Goodbye." Kurt spoke before ending the call.

"That was my dad. He is on a screaming rampage because I forgot to tell him I was staying. It's not as if I am lying dead in some alleyway. I need to leave though." Kurt sighed.

"I'll give you a lift home."

"You don't ha-"

"I want too. And plus you don't have your car."Blaine interrupted.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You don't need to come in! Just drive home!" Kurt said once again.

"No. He sounded really angry and it was my fault you stayed. I will explain and tell your dad that I take full responsibility. And plus, every second I'm with you is worth it." Blaine smiled as they walked up to the front door.

"Why doesn't everyone else see you the way I see you?" Kurt laughed before the front door was swung open and stood behind it was a furious Burt.

"Kurt. Who ever the hell you are. Get in and sit down!" He snapped. Blaine took Kurt's hand and reassuringly squeezed it. They walked into the living room and sat down without a word. Burt walked in after them and sighed as he sat down.

"So you two are together?"

"What? No! We are just friends."

"Friends stay at each others house, don't tell their dads where they are, come home wearing the exact same clothes that look messy and sit and hold hands?"

"Well...yeah. Dad, what is your problem? I have stayed with Mercedes many a time and forget to tell you and you never reacted like this!"

"1. You stayed at some guys house that I have never met or ever heard you mention before."

_'Why do I need to sit here and listen to him speak about Blaine like this. It's even the way he looks at him. Like he is scum. I hate it. Yeah, I met him a few days ago but we have became friends in such short notice. How much of this does Blaine take? All the jocks at school. I hear what they say about him. I go to say something and I'm suddenly pushed into a locker. I like him too. He is such a lovely guy and damn attractive but people don't see him they way I see him. It's horrible.'_

"2. This guy sits here with piercings and most likely tattoos and he also rode here on a motorcycle and he stinks of smoke! God knows what he does on the weekend and also-" Burt opened his mouth to speak but Finn walked in.

"Hey dude, hey Burt, hey WOAH! What is Blaine doing here?"

"He drove me home."Kurt spoke, his voice a whisper.

"Kurt! You know what I told you about him! He is bad news!"

"He is sitting right there you know. Dad, you jumped to conclusions when you were speaking and you did too Finn! I hate the way people look at Blaine like he is scum. You don't know him and yeah, I hardly do too but so far I really like Blaine. He is my friend." Kurt spoke. Finn and Burt where shocked by Kurt's sudden outburst. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Thank you. No one has ever defended me." he whispered.

* * *

Soon after, Blaine left and went home. Kurt had apologized and so had Burt. Kurt was now sitting in his room reading Vogue when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He spoke softy.

"Um, hey" Finn said as he slowly entered before sitting at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Hey Finn."

"I wanted to apologize. I don't know Blaine and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's fine. You where just trying to protect me but I'm fine."

"But you have to admit Kurt, there is just something weird about Blaine. I'm not sure if it's good weird or bad weird but there is just something about him that is...different."

"I see what you mean."

'Yeah...there is something. But what? That's what I need to find out.'

* * *

Kurt spent the next week studying had became closer with their friendship. Not in a stalker way, he would just observe him. In class, when they met up. At every moment he was with Blaine, he would study his facial expressions and his body language. He found out that he was most relaxed when he was with Kurt and he was on edge a lot when he was around Finn. Kurt didn't notice that Blaine had started to realize. He didn't shy away from it. Kurt noticed Blaine starting to get really on edge even around him now. But no matter how much he observed Blaine, he wasn't prepared for the events of Friday after school.

* * *

The two boys sat down at a table at the very back of the Lima Bean with their desired drinks in their hands.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I...um...I'm not really sure how to put this but please just promise me you won't freak out and you will let me explain it after I tell you. I will understand if you never want to speak to me again.

_'Never speak to you again? What? I could never do that.'_

"Blaine. I promise I won't freak out and no matter what it is, I'll still be your friend." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. Right. Okay. I um..." He mumbled something that Kurt couldn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you." Kurt spoke.

"I read minds."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I just want to thank all of you crazy people who are sitting here reading this. Does anyone have any ideas about how we can all get through The Break-Up? I am going to be an emotional wreck that day. It I also get my laptop back that day because it was away getting fixed. Oh and I am not an expert in mind reading so if I wrote anything that anyone disagrees with or is wrong, please just tell me. So read, enjoy and give me feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. I am not Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, before he burst out laughing.

"Erm...Kurt...I am serious."

"Wait a second. You are not telling me right now that you can read minds!"

"Yeah. I get that it might be a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry but I do not believe you. It's early on a Friday morning and we have school. We will be late." Kurt spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What am I thinking?" he then spoke.

_'What the hell? Does he seriously think I will believe this?'_

"Now tell me exactly what I thought!" Blaine then repeated him. Saying exactly what Kurt thought.

"No! That was just a coincidence! Try again."

_'Good guess Blaine. Let me think something that you will never guess...WASHING MACHINE!'_

He thought once more before hearing Blaine repeat every word again.

"What...how...?" Kurt asked in shock.

"I can always remember being able to do it. I thought it was normal for people until my mom told me that I can only do it because my father was able to do it too."

"What does he think of being able to do it?"

"I don't know. I have never met him. You can't tell anyone about me!" Blaine started to panic.

"I won't. I just...wow...can you control it?"

"Yeah. I meditate to stop it. I used to not know how to control it so I would hear everyone's thoughts and it would be really annoying and then I'd get a really fucking painful headache. At my old school, I never spoke to anyone and I would always be listening to music to drown out the thoughts. Meditating really helps but...with you I just can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't control it around you." Kurt froze as soon as he heard that.

_'SHIT!'_ He thought. It made Blaine let out a deep laugh. Kurt started to furiously blush.

"It's okay."

_'What part of this is okay Blaine! You constantly hear my thoughts and you can now hear me which I forgot about and I'm just going to shut up now'_

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Please Kurt! Not your dad, not Finn, not Carole, not even Mercedes." Blaine pleaded.

"I won't. I promise. I'm just curious. Why exactly did you transfer schools?"

"I..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to"

"No...it's fine.I wasn't always like this. At my old school, as I said, I didn't have any friends and I didn't really talk to anyone. Ever. It wasn't just for the fact that I can read minds. I was a nerd and no one liked me. I was always getting good grades, I was a Harry potter freak, I loved Disney and I loved singing. Also the fact that I'm gay made everyone hate me and the jocks would bully me. One day when I was in the toilets this guy came up to me. Sebastian. He would constantly bully me, slushie me, shove me into lockers and he beat me up once. . He started saying these horrible things to me about sex and I told him to fuck off. He then started to kiss me and I tried to get him off but he was stronger than me. I then heard what he was thinking...

* * *

_'Let me fuck you, pretty boy. I know you want me. Let me strip you and fuck that pretty little ass of yours you fucking loser. I wouldn't tell anyone and neither would you. Come one. I have always wanted to fuck a virgin'_

"NO!" Blaine cried, shoving Sebastian off him.

"Come on!"

_'No wonder everyone hates you. Fucking bastard won't even have sex!'_

"I DON'T JUST GO AROUND HAVING SEX WITH DICKS LIKE YOU!"

_'Just let me fuck you. Let me fuck you or I will make your life a living hell.'_

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE MY LIFE ANY WORSE!"

"What! I didn't say...holy shit...YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! YOU DIRTY LITTLE..." Blaine didn't hear the end of the sentence. He ran out of the bathroom, out of the school and into his car. He drove home almost blinded with tears.

* * *

"After that day, I changed. I didn't care about my grades and started skipping school. We then moved here."

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped.

"I don't want any sympathy"

"Why...why did you tell me?" Kurt asked. Blaine froze and after a few seconds answered.

"I trust you. You are the only friend I have ever had and you are a damn good one. I wanted you to know so that I can be myself around you." Blaine smiled. At that point, Kurt completely forgot about all of his thoughts that Blaine had heard, completely forgot about the jocks at school, he completely forgot about everything except Blaine. Blaine trusted Kurt with a thing like that and that made Kurt extremely happy. He never realised how much he really liked Blaine. How much he liked him as a friend and also how much he wanted to be something more.

"We should get to school."

"Can we just skip today? We can go to your house, watch Disney movies and eat?"

"Fine...this is the only time I skip school for you!"

* * *

Burt walked in the house at around 6 after a long day at the shop. He wanted nothing more than to just go into the living room, watch Deadliest Catch and relax. He walked into the living room with a sigh. He knew that Kurt and Finn would be home soon because glee club would run a little late today. He turned on the TV and that's when he heard it. A loud crashing noise from upstairs. He immediately stood up and hurried up to see what was going on. He checked all of the rooms and soon he came to Kurt's bedroom.

"BLAINE!" He heard Kurt shriek from inside the room.

**_'Blaine! That boy again. What is he doing in here? What is Kurt doing home?'_** Burt thought angrily before storming to the door and throwing it open to reveal a half naked Blaine with a towel wrapped around his waist and a terrified looking Kurt.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Blaine naked? Why is here? Why are you home? Why did you smash that glass!" Burt spat.

**_'Damn idiot. Thinking he can come in here and say that he is friends with Kurt when I know what type of guy he is. Just wanting sex. And then smashing the glasses in my house!'_**

"Blaine just took a shower and the glass is broke because I was shocked because he walked in like...that! I didn't feel great at school and he took me home." Kurt stuttered.

**_'Yeah right. I don't even want to think about what they do. Blaine Anderson, Scumbag! All he wants to do is use Kurt!'_**

"FUCK!" Blaine suddenly screamed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked warily.

"I'm sick and tired of this shit! You have met me twice and all you think about is how much of a dick I am but if you actually had a normal conversation with me then you would know that I don't want to fuck Kurt and then never speak to him again and that I am actually a half decent guy! You stand there and jump to conclusions and so does nearly everyone at school and it's all a bunch of shit!" Kurt and Burt where both froze in shock.

"I...uh...I'm really sorry. I don't really have a reason to be thinking that. Wait but...how did you...?" Burt stuttered.

"I can just tell by the way you look at me." Blaine cleverly covered. Burt started rambling, mumbling apologies before asking him to stay for dinner so that he could apologise properly before walking out.

"I'm sorry for shouting. "

"No. It's fine. I'm just kind of shocked. You will stay for dinner, right?"

"Your dad seriously hates me. I don't think I'd be welcome."

"It's my house too and I say that you are welcome and he just jumps to stupid conclusions. Please stay."

"Fine, uh, where are my clothes?"

"Oh! I um...crap. I put them in the washing machine since they were kind of dirty. You can just wear some clothes of mine!"

"Oh dear God!"

Five minutes later found Blaine standing wearing the tightest pair of black jeans that he had ever wore. He was also wearing a really tight dark grey shirt.

"How the fuck do you wear these clothes? I'm sure my balls wont thank me for this."

"Stop moaning and hurry up. The dinner is ready." Kurt hurried him along and out of his room. They walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"I just wanted to say that I apologise for jumping to conclusions. I couldn't be more wrong about you and I know that you won't hurt Kurt." Burt spoke as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for shouting. I just got carried away." Finn and Carole entered the room and Carole started dishing out the food.

"Nice clothes Blaine. They look a lot like Kurt's style. They look great!" Carole gushed as she looked him up and down, a giggle escaping from her mouth.

"They are Kurt's. He washed mine." He laughed.

"Blaine. Kurt. Why weren't you at school today?" Finn asked, his mouth full of food.

"A guy called Sebastian came to school looking for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating. It's the whole writing the chapters, thinking that they are terrible, writing them again and waiting for my beta to edit. And gigs! I don't even want to talk about the break up *starts to tear up* anyway! This is going to start going places now. Prepare yourselves. The song in this is 'I Know It's Over' by The Smiths. I'm sorry these chapters are really short and this chapter is a bit all over the shop. I actually cried while writing this, the song really gets to me and I love it so much. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I need to say this? Glee is not mine! I don't own the song either.**

* * *

"Wait! What?" Blaine spoke as calmly as he could.

"Um. Yeah, I was walking to history and I saw a guy that was wearing a uniform walk towards me. I knew he wasn't from around here because he was wearing a uniform. He asked me if I knew Blaine Anderson and I said yes. He asked me loads of questions about you but I didn't really know any of the answers so I just kind of said goodbye and walked away." Finn said with a mouthful of food.

"What questions?"

"I don't really rem-"

"I _need_ to know! This could be really important!"

"He asked how I knew you, where you stayed, who your friends are and uh...something to do with 'mind controlling'"

"And what exactly did you tell him Finn?"

"I said you are a friend of Kurt's and that Kurt is your friend, I don't know where you live and I told him that you don't control my mind."

"SHIT!" Blaine shouted, thudding his fist down onto the table.

"Language son!" Burt spoke up.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"He told Sebastian about you!"

"...is that bad?"

"Yes! You don't know what he is capable of! He will come for you! I know what he and his father does!"

"What? Why would he come for me? I don't understand!"

"What's going on Blaine?" Carole asked.

Blaine knew he couldn't avoid telling Burt, Carole and Finn about this but it could put them in danger if he did. He had found out that Sebastian and his father search for mind readers and do tests on them. It was horrible! They had only found three people but he didn't intend to get himself in their position. He had to tell them about him. He couldn't help them if he didn't.

"Fuck..." He spoke before he realised that he couldn't tell them. They would judge him even more and it could put them in potential danger if they knew. Yes, it would be better if they knew nothing. He couldn't talk to Kurt. Even though it would be so hard, he had to stay away from Kurt. He knew what Sebastian could do and he really didn't want that to happen to Kurt.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake, me coming here. I gotta go" He said before running to the door. He ignored Kurt's call of his name and told himself to forget the way Kurt followed him out the door.

* * *

Kurt didn't see Blaine over the next week. He would call him, text him but he never got a reply. He wasn't in school until Thursday.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted in annoyance as he spied Blaine at the end of the hallway. Kurt had just got slushied and was on his way to clean up when he saw Blaine, leaning against the toilet door, smoking a cigarette

"What is the big idea? Running away like that and not speaking to me the whole week!" Kurt spat. Blaine just stared at him, taking a long and hard drag on the cigarette before simply shrugging his shoulders. He then blew the smoke into Kurt's face which made Kurt start coughing.

"What...was...that for?" He spoke between coughs. Kurt noticed that there was something different about Blaine. About the Blaine that he knew. The way he looked at Kurt, the way he was standing, something had changed in Blaine and Kurt had no idea why.

_'What is wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird?'_

Blaine started laughing and Kurt remembered that he heard exactly what he just said.

"Nothing has changed. I was an idiot for that short time I acted like your friend." He spoke harshly.

"What is wrong with you? Is it the thing about Sebastian? I can handle myself you know!"

"Really? You can eh? Why are you dripping in..." Blaine wiped his thumb across Kurt's cheek, collecting some of the slush onto his thumb before sucking his thumb.

"Blueberry slush?" He finished.

"And no. It's not about Sebastian."

"Then what is it then? Why are you acting so different?"

"Ha! Different? This is me. This is fucking me, Kurt. I used to like the bow-ties, the Disney, the pants that showed off my ankles. That _was_ me. This is me now. Don't fucking mess with Karofsky. The next time he tries to beat you up, I might not be around." Blaine spoke before throwing his cigarette to the floor, standing on it, then walking away. Kurt didn't realise that was crying until he tasted the salt of the tears. He ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**_'Fuck, Blaine. You are such a dick! Why the fuck did you say that to him? I did it for his own good. Fuck, why do I feel this way? Guilt. Sadness. Like my heart has been ripped out. Well, I did hurt the person I love. Wait...LOVE?'_** Blaine thought to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

**_'I don't love Kurt. I don't. I don't think even the way he sneezes is so fucking adorable...shit.'_**

* * *

A week went by before Blaine went back to glee. He walked in and sat in the left corner at the back of the room. He ignored the looks he got when the rest of The New Directions walked in. He actually listened to the talk about the song selection for sectionals that was coming up. Towards the end of glee, he finally spoke up.

"I'd like to sing a song."

"Sure. Go ahead!" Mr. Schue smiled. Blaine walked down and picked up a guitar and opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh...I'll just sing. I'm shit with words."

**"Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**And as I climb into an empty bed**

**Oh well, enough said**

**I know it's over still I cling**

**I don't know where else I can go, mother"** He sang, staring at Kurt.

**"Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**See, the sea wants to take me**

**The knife wants to slit me**

**Do you think you can help me?" **A single tear ran down his cheek.

**"Sad veiled bride, please be happy**

**Handsome groom, give her room**

**Loud, loutish lover, treat her kindly**

**Although she needs you more than she loves you**

**And I know it's over**

**Still I cling**

**I don't know where else I can go**

**It's over, it's over, it's over**

**I know it's over**

**And it never really began**

**But in my heart it was so real**

**And you even spoke to me and said:**

**"If you're so funny**

**Then why are you on your own tonight?**

**And if you're so clever**

**Then why are you on your own tonight?**

**If you're so very entertaining**

**Then why are you on your own tonight?**

**If you're so very good looking**

**Why do you sleep alone tonight?**

**I know because tonight is just like any other night**

**That's why you're on your own tonight**

**With your triumphs and your charms**

**While they are in each other's arms" **He sang, softly yet harshly at the same time.

**"It's so easy to laugh**

**It's so easy to hate**

**It takes strength to be gentle and kind**

**It's over, over, over**

**It's so easy to laugh**

**It's so easy to hate**

**It takes guts to be gentle and kind**

**It's over, over, over**

**Love is natural and real**

**But not for you, my love**

**Not tonight my love**

**Love is natural and real**

**But not for such as you and I, my love." **He realised that there was now tears running down his face.

**"Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**

**Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head**" he finished before walking out as soon as the bell rang.

_'You can't keep running, Blaine.'_ He heard Kurt think as he walked out.

"To save you, I have too." Blaine whispered to himself as he left the school.

* * *

"Coop. Why am I suck a dick? Please tell me and then fix me." Blaine sighed as he flopped down on his older brother's bed.

"What did you do this time?" Cooper asked, walking over to sit next to Blaine. Blaine started to tell Cooper everything.

"Well, you are an idiot but I think you should apologise to Kurt and explain to him what he doesn't understand." Cooper's phone then rang and Blaine could only hear what Cooper was saying but was sure it was interesting.

"Yeah, I'm heading out just now."

"Yup."

"Sure, see you then."

"Love you too!" Cooper spoke before hanging up. He smirked at Blaine and ran out.

**'_Who the fuck is stupid enough to fall in love with Coop?_'** Blaine thought which made himself laugh.

* * *

**Feedback? You know want to ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! So I thought that it would be much easier writing since I am off school for a week but I am going to England to stay with my cousin and I am currently writing this in the car while listening to Villagers (Go listen to them if you haven't heard of them! I love them! Ship of promises, now there's a great song!) so there is going to be a lot more of Copper because I just can't resist! I also don't know what age Cooper is so just go with the age that I give him. This chapter just kind of wrote itself though. I'm sorry if none of you like it. Feedback please? Over and out.

Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine.

* * *

"Hey Jude!" Cooper sung as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend's.

"Are you going to do that every time you see me?" Jude leaned over and lightly kissed Cooper.

"Does your mom and Blaine know about me yet?"

"I..." Copper looked guilty.

"Are you...ashamed of me? You told me that I would meet them a month ago and you have already met _my_ parents."

"Jude! No! Of course not! It's just...I have been meaning to tell them but I just never get the chance. Come to my house. Now is the right chance."

"What? I don't want you to do this just because I told you to."

"No. I am doing it because I want to show off my amazing boyfriend. I love you Jude."

"I love you too. Let's go."

* * *

_**'Where is Sebastian. I need to find him before he finds me or worse. Kurt. I need a plan. I need to-'**_ Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a call of his name and also his mom's.

"COMING!" He shouted before leaving his bedroom and heading to the living room. He saw his mom sitting down while Cooper and some guy stood in the middle of the room. Blaine took a seat next to his mom and smiled at her.

"So. Blaine. Mom. I have an announcement. This is Jude and he is my boyfriend." Cooper said before interning their hands.

Blaine studied Jude. He was smaller than Cooper but only by a few inches. He had short, blonde, wavy hair and green eyes. His head was tilted down and he was looking at his feet.

_'Oh god. What if they don't like me? I really want Cooper's family to like me. I really do love him. What if they think I'__m not good enough for Cooper?'_ Blaine heard Jude think. Blaine came to the conclusion that Jude was shy and awkward around people. Blaine smiled before speaking.

"I always thought you were gay, Coop. Hey Jude, I'm Blaine!" He waved.

"Cooper. I am so happy for you. Hello dear! I'm Isabelle" His mom spoke.

"Hi Blaine. Hi Isabelle."Jude spoke quietly before his lips broke into a small smile.

"Now, is my baby treating you right?"

"Mom! I'm 27! I'm not your baby!" Cooper groaned.

"I don't care if you are 7 or 27. You will always be my baby. But seriously, you tell me if he isn't!"

"He's amazing." Jude laughed.

"You can thank me for giving birth to him."

"Mother!" Cooper groaned again.

"Oh! I have a stew that is almost ready. Go to the dining room. Cooper you can set the table for me." Isabelle smiled before heading to the kitchen. They all walked to the dining room and Cooper started setting the table.

_'Blaine looks intimidating. The ripped leather jacket really doesn't help. Wait, what if he thinks I'm judging him! I'm really not! I'm sure he is a lovely guy it's just that he looks a bit scary. Oh god, he caught me staring. No. This is bad. What if he can read minds! No, Jude! Nobody can actually read minds. But that book I read was real convincing. Think other thoughts. Think other thoughts!'_ Blaine's mind was suddenly full of images of Cooper and Jude having sex against a wall and Blaine really didn't need to see that.

"So, how long have you been together?" He asked to distract Jude from his thoughts.

"Six months and twelve days!" Copper smiled.

"And I'm just hearing about it now!"

"How is your love life Blaine?" Cooper asked as he sat down next to Jude.

"I fucked a guy last night if that counts." Cooper looked at Jude and he had a look of horror on his face.

**_'Damn. I hate lying but he needs to know that I don't like Kurt. I don't love Kurt!'_** Blaine thought.

Dinner went fine but his mom had brought up Kurt which totally changed Blaine's mood. He stormed out and decided to go for a walk to calm himself down. He didn't even know where he was walking to until he realised that he was standing outside Kurt's house.

_**'Fuck. What am I doing here?**_' He thought. He was about to walk away when he saw Kurt's face looking straight at him in the window. He noticed his face disappear for a few seconds before his front door opened to reveal a very sad looking boy.

"Blaine." Kurt spoke but his voice cracked half way through the word. Blaine didn't know whether to run or to face Kurt. He knew that he had been harsh to him but it was all for a reason. He could protect Kurt. Even if Sebastian came for him, he could protect him and keep him safe in his house.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I have been such an asshole. I don't know if you want to be friends with me anymore but I want you to know that I am so sorry." Blaine spoke, looking Kurt dead in the eye.

"Why didn't you talk to me all that time? What you said to me, about Karofsky..."

"I'm so sorry! I meant none of it. I figured that if I stopped talking to you then Sebastian wouldn't find out about you when he comes. I know that he will. I don't know what he will do but it will be dangerous. Then I remembered that if he comes then it would be better having you around. ~It would be safer for you. I could protect you in my house." Kurt didn't say anything. He ran to Blaine and threw his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I just missed you." Kurt spoke, pulling back. Kurt had every intention to pull himself right back but he locked eyes with Blaine. They said nothing and Kurt soon found himself leaning closer and closer before his and Blaine's lips touched. Kurt felt shocked but immediately pressed his lips harder into Blaine's and soon they were kissing hard. The need for oxygen soon hit them and they pulled back, breathless.

"I...uh..." Kurt stuttered.

"Listen, I don't know how long for but I...I am in love with you. It might be a little bit of a shock but I really am." Blaine spoke.

"Me too. I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled before they kissed again.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He and Blaine had went into Kurt's house and told Burt, Carole and Finn about them and went to Kurt's bedroom and kissed a bit more before they watched a Disney movie. Blaine left with a kiss and an 'I love you'.

Kurt walked downstairs and got out some paracetamol and water. After downing the two tablets he walked into the living room and thumped down onto the sofa.

'God, he looks like shit.' Finn thought.

"What? Do I really?" Kurt panicked.

"Do you what?" Finn looked puzzled.

"You just said that I look like shit!"

"No I didn't. I thought it but I didn't say it aloud."

"Wait...you thought it?"

"Yeah"

"Think something else!"

'Rachel's boobs!' he heard Finn think before smiling.

"Eww! Not about breasts!"

"Wait...you heard that?" Finn started to freak about before the penny dropped for both of them.

"I CAN READ MINDS!"

"YOU CAN READ MINDS!" They both shouted at the same time.

_'Oh God, oh God, oh God! I need to call Blaine. This is his fault!'_

Kurt grabbed his phone and dialled Blaine's number. It rang five times before he got an answer.

"Heyy Kurr. Wassup?" Blaine dragged on, clearly just woken up.

"I woke you up, wait I don't care just now. You done something to me Blaine and now I can read minds!" Kurt snapped.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kurt told Blaine about what happened with Finn.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm sorry this is so late! This is going to be a really short chapter because I'm not sure to continue with it or not. I have been really busy lately and just didn't have the time to write. Do you want me to continue with this? I don't really know where I am going with it and I don't know if people are still reading.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah.**

* * *

"You, Blaine Anderson better have an explanation for this!" Kurt spat.  
"Give me half an hour. I'm coming over." Blaine spoke before hanging up.

* * *

Blaine jogged up to the door of Kurt's house and before he chapped, it was flung open to reveal a angry looking Kurt.  
"Come in and sit down Blaine." Kurt spoke before the two boys walked into the living room and sat down.  
"Explain." Kurt spoke.  
"I really don't know why you can now read minds but I remember reading something when I first found out that I could and it is a bit shocking but it's the only thing I can think of that would make sense."  
"Go on…"  
"Okay. Um, I can't remember it word for word but it basically said that if an imitate act such as a kiss is shared between two people who are soul mates then that can trigger the other person to be able to read minds."  
"So what you are saying that after we kissed…It triggered something in me and I can now read minds because we are soul mates?"  
"Basically yes. It's a lot more complicated than that but that is more or less what happened."  
"Oh my god. My dad is going to kill me. I can read minds because I kissed my soul mate." Kurt half laughed.  
"Yip!" Blaine smiled.  
"How long did it take you to get used to? Can you show me how you meditate to control it?"  
"Of course. I can't let my soul mate be in pain can I? And you will get used to it before you know it."  
"Thanks." Kurt smiled.  
"You don't… you don't regret becoming my boyfriend do you?" Blaine asked cautiously.  
"No! Blaine don't think that! Of course I don't! I love you, Blaine!" Kurt held Blaine's hand and squeezed.

* * *

**A/N: again, I'm really sorry for such a short and shitty chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again dear readers! I'm sorry that I haven't been the best author to you all but I'm back and ready to get back into this! ****have my food and drink at my side and my Bad Enough For You play list on and I'm ready to go! PM me sometime if you want a chat, I don't have any internet friends and it would be nice to have a chat with someone. Anyway, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine!**

* * *

"So what would Sebastian do _exactly _if he came here?" Kurt asked Blaine while walking hand in hand with him into McKinley high.

"Well, he wouldn't try and get me if we were in a public place like school and I don't think he would recognise me but he would probably come with his father. He would search for us and find out who is closest to me. He would then try to take those who are closest to me to reach me. He would them try to do experiments on me and probably kill me." Blaine spoke.

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped.

"That's why you can't be seen with me. You have to pretend like I'm that badboy that you hate. " Blaine said, taking his hand from Kurt's.

"If he finds you then he will probably find out that you can read minds too and take you. I will talk to you in class and I will come over to your house at 7 tonight?"

"I…okay. It's safer that way." Kurt agreed.

"I will see you later, Kurt." Blaine said before walking away from him.

'Don't talk to anyone that isn't in the glee club. You don't know what Sebastian looks like and you can't afford to trust anyone.' Kurt heard Blaine think before Blaine turned the corner in the hallway. Kurt walked to his locker overhearing a few random thoughts.

_**'Oh god, I'm going to fail this test!'**_

_**'Holy shit see looks hot.'**_

_**'I really hate niki minaj!'**_

_**'Of Mice & Men are so cool!**_'

Kurt laughed to himself as he took out a few class books before he overheard a very familiar person's thoughts.

**_'God. What the fuck does Hummel think he is doing. Standing there in those jeans, ass looking that good!'_**

Karofsky.

Kurt froze. He obviously hadn't heard right! That was the same Karofsky that bullied him everyday for being gay!

_**'Damn. Anderson has it good**_.' He heard before he ran to class.

'No. No. No. No. No!' He thought to himself as he entered French class. Good, French. He was fluent in French and he loved it. This would take his mind of Karofsky and Sebastian. He walked in and took his seat, keeping his eye out for any unfamiliar faces. Nope, he was safe for no-wait. He spotted a guy sitting behind his seat. 'Brown hair coifed and face like a horse. I don't know this guy. Is he….he does look evil enough.' Kurt thought. Kurt ignored everyone's thoughts during French and tried to focus on any thoughts that this possible Sebastian thought but he seemed completely focused on the class work. Kurt sighed and dropped his pen to the floor causing a few people to look up at him before looking back down at their work.

'Hopefully this will work…'

He bent down and placed his right hand on Sebastian's desk behind him to support him from falling. He picked up his pen and as he pulled himself up, glanced at Sebastian who was looking down at him.

'Hot…I wonder if he would be good in bed.' Kurt heard Sebastian think. Kurt mentally gasped before turning to his work.

The bell soon went and Kurt realized that he had English next. With Blaine!

Kurt picked up his bag and left the class to go to English. He could feel Sebastian following him and eventually he followed him into his English class.

_'This is going to be fun!_' Kurt thought as he took his seat and watched Sebastian out the corner of his eye. He sat at the other side of the class but Kurt had a clear view of him regardless. The class started and Kurt started his work.

"Great of you to join us. Come in and sit down!" He heard the teacher speak in an annoyed tone. He looked up and saw Blaine.

"As you wish sir." Blaine spoke. Kurt could feel both Blaine and Sebastian's eyes watching him and he ignored them both remembering what Blaine had told him to do this morning. Blaine threw himself on the chair and got out a notebook and a pen but did no work as usual.

_'You really are a natural at this._' Kurt thought to Blaine.

'_**What**_?' He asked Kurt.

_'At being a 'badboy''_

**_'It's who I am now. You are all I care about. Nothing else. Not school, not what other people think. Not about my health…hence the smoking. Plus it's addictive._**'

_'Is Sebastian in this class? I noticed that guy over there sit behind me in French. He thought about weather or not I would be good in bed_.'

**_'Yeah that's him. He doesn't recognise me…yet. He will probably get suspicious soon. Ignore his thoughts. He is a dick and you are mine_**.'

'I'_m not an object!_' Kurt thought angrily.

" are you okay? Your face is tomato red." Kurt heard the teacher ask.

"Yes sir."

"Very well, back to work."

_**'You are mine. Don't forget that. You belong to me'**_

_'Try telling Karofsky that.' Kurt thought, completely forgetting that Blaine could hear him_.

_**'WHAT?'**_

Kurt ignored Blaine throughout the rest of the class and ran out class when he had heard the bell.

* * *

"White boy! Why haven't we spoken lately?" Kurt heard Mercedes ask as she walked to lunch with him.

"I have been really busy. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you this weekend when we go shopping." Kurt smiled at her.

"Good! I do love a good shopping trip!" She squealed. They got their desired food from the cafeteria and went and sat at a table on their own since hardly anyone was in school today from the glee club apart from Tina and Mike but they were probably off making out somewhere.

"Why is Anderson staring a you Kurt?" Mercedes asked him.

"He is not!" He scoffed.

"Turn around Kurt." Kurt slowly turned in his seat and spotted Blaine at a table alone on the other side of the cafeteria and Mercedes was right, he was staring directly at him with a hungry look on his face and a grin. He liked his lips and winked at Kurt. Kurt blushed and turned back to face Mercedes.

"He totally wants you Kurt! After that song in glee club he has totally had his eye on you!" She spoke.

"No he hasn't. You are totally making things up." He lied.

"No I'm not! Don't trust him though. He wants to fuck you and leave you. All he wants in one night stands and that's it! He is scum. I don't want you even thinking about him!" She spat.

"What? I'm sorry but since when did you decide who I could date if I wanted to or not? You don't even know Blaine but you sit here and judge him! I didn't think that you were like that." Kurt spat back not letting her say anything before he stomped off and walked to the library.

* * *

Kurt walked to the library and went to sit at the far back before pulling out his ipod and the book he was currently reading. He played calming music while he read a few chapters before he was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He pulled out his earphones and looked up and seeing Sebastian standing there.

"Hello? Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, I'm Sebastian." He spoke before sitting down.

"I'm….uh, J-Joseph." He lied.

"Jospeh Hummel? Yeah I'm In your French and English class. You are really good at French!"

"Yeah I have a good memory."

'T_ry not to reveal anything. Lie and deny_!' Kurt thought to himself.

"I'm really bad, could you maybe tutor me sometime?"

"Sorry, no.""Oh, so are you in any after school clubs?"

'What is he trying to do here?' Kurt thought, confused.

"Nope."

"Do you know Dave Karofaky?" Sebastian noticed Kurt…well, Jospeph to him, freeze at the question.

"Yeah. Listen, lovely talking to you but I need to go." Kurt stood and hurried out.

_'Please just let this day end! Two more classes Kurt, you can do this!'_

* * *

"KURT! THAT BLAINE GUY IS AT THE DOOR!" Kurt heard his dad shout up to him.

"LET HIM IN! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Kurt yelled before giving his hair a once over and running down the stairs to see Blaine.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled as he entered the living room.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine's face lit up.

"Me and Blaine are going up to my room, dad. Call us when diner is ready." Kurt spoke before grabbing Blaine's hand and running upstairs with Blaine, ignoring whatever his dad was muttering about Blaine. When they reached Kurt's room, they shut the door behind them and Blaine reached in to kiss Kurt. This was only their second kiss and Kurt really didn't want to rush anything so he quickly pulled back.

"Listen…" He started before pulling Blaine over to his bed and they both sat down on it.

"I do love you but I really don't want to rush this relationship. I think we should maybe establish some boundaries…what are you, ready for? I'm not really ready to do…anything but I'm just curious." Kurt stuttered which made Blaine smile.

"I love you too. I am never going to rush you, remember that Kurt. I am ready for almost everything but I will wait forever if I have too."

"I don't think forever is really a reasonable request for me to ask you but thank you." Kurt reached over and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that about Karofsky earlier?" Blaine asked.

"I hoped that you had forgotten about that." Kurt continued to tell Blaine about what he heard. He them told him about what happened in the library.

"Joseph? Really Kurt! That was the only name you could think of?" Blaine laughed.

"I was put on the spot and I didn't want to tell him anything about me!" Kurt said seriously which made Blaine laugh even more. Blaine soon calmed down and moved himself so that he was lying on Kurt's bed. Kurt pulled himself down and laid beside Blaine. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, just listening to each other quietly breath. Kurt had his ear on Blaine's chest and he could hear his heartbeat. Blaine had an arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt loved it. He felt so safe around Blaine. So loved. He didn't need anyone else apart from him. He didn't ever want anyone else apart from Blaine.

"Kurt. I have done some shitty things and my life is fucked up. I probably will continue to do shitty things but I want to promise you that I will never hurt you intentionally and I will do everything in my power to protect you. I love you and I think I always will." Blaine spoke softly. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and sniffed quietly.

"Kurt…are you crying?"

"I love you two Blaine." Kurt sat his chin on Blaine's chest and smiled up at him.

"Diner was lovely Carole." Blaine smiled at her.

"Thank you dear! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She smiled.

"Look Blaine, I know that we got off to a bad start but I want to put that all behind us. You are a nice kid." Burt smiled.

"Me too." Blaine laughed.

"Uh, dad…"Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah son?"

"See since you really like Blaine now, we kind have something to tell you."

"You are scaring me son."

"It's nothing bad it's just that me and Blaine are not exactly…just friends." Kurt spoke carefully. It took a few seconds for the penny to drop in Burt's mind before he realized.

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I know, I suck at updating. I am behind on chapters because I have been ill lately and I haven't had the energy to write anything that I would be remotely happy about so today I'm going try and write a few more chapters just so I have some in my back pocket so I don't fall behind again. Thanks to everyone who is reading! Review and give me feedback, tell me what you like, what you don't like, do you like the pace that kurt and blaine are going at? Anyway, review after you read on! Enjoy!**  
**(By the way, I wrote this while Happy Holidays, You Bastard was on repeat. Magic)**

**Disclaimer: I am not male, gay or bald therefore I am not Ryan Murphy which means glee isn't mine.**

* * *

"WHAT?" Burt shouted when he realized what exactly his son had meant.  
'Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and that…guy. Kurt wouldn't go out with a guy like Blaine, would he? Not willingly….oh my god if Blaine is blackmailing my son!'  
Blaine, obviously overhearing Burt's thoughts started to get angry but Kurt held Blaine's hand and squeezed.  
'_Calm down, hunny'_  
_**'hunny**_?' Blaine thought.  
_'Do you mind if I call you hunny_?' Kurt asked carefully, not wanting to anger Blaine more. He knew how easily Blaine got angry, he knew that Blaine would never hurt him but Blaine could get very possessive when he is angry and he would easily lash out at Burt.  
'**_No I kinda like it, baby dol_**l.' Blaine smiled.  
'_oh god, anything but baby doll!'_ Kurt thought and Blaine audibly laughed this time.  
"What are you laughing at, kid?" Burt spat at Blaine.  
"Nothing."  
"So are you Kurt's boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you pressuring him into anything?"  
"No. I would never."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Yes, very much so."  
"Really?"  
"Listen dad, enough of the questions. Me and Blaine are boyfriends and we love each other. I could have not told you and you could have accidentally found out one day but I didn't because I wanted you to know." Kurt interrupted.  
"I…okay. I want you to know Blaine that if you ever hurt my son, I do have a shotgun!" Burt threatened.  
"Mr. Hummel, I would never hurt your son intentionally. I cant promise you or Kurt that things will always be great, because they won't. Soon, things will be hard between me and Kurt but I want you both to know that I will love him all through it and as long as I live, I will never let any harm come to Kurt. I know we haven't been dating for long but I love your son. Something in my mind…just draws me to Kurt. I love him more and more everyday." Blaine spoke. He looked over and noticed that Kurt had a few tears running down his face but he was smiling brightly at him. Blaine wiped away a tear that had just escaped from Kurt's eye and Kurt whispered 'I love you' to Blaine.  
"Christ kid, you know how to give one emotional speech. What did you mean by soon things will be hard for you two?" Burt asked.  
**_'Sebastian. Do I tell your father a lie about our minds or are we telling him?_**' Blaine quickly thought.  
_'Tell him_' Kurt thought back.  
'You start. I'm scared.' Blaine thought and Kurt scoffed.  
"Dad…Blaine has something that he wants to tell you about us." Kurt spoke.  
"If it's about sex, please for the time being, keep it to yourself." Burt said quickly.  
"It's not." Blaine spoke seriously.  
"Come into the living room and tell me." The three men walked into the living room and sat down. "What is it?" Burt asked.  
"I'll cut to the chase. Me and Kurt can read mind." Blaine spoke seriously. Burt just looked at them both, face full of confusion.  
"I'm waiting for the pun line to come here kid." Burt spoke.  
"Seriously dad, we can." Kurt tried to convince him.  
'Do they think I'm an idiot?' Burt thought.  
"No, we don't think you are an idiot dad." Kurt told him.  
"How…what…how did you?" Burt stuttered.  
"We can read minds, dad."  
'If you really can read mind, what am I thinking? Hmm? Repeat everything I just said.' Burt thought and Kurt did exactly that.  
"That's….that's insane. How?"  
"I could do it before but Kurt couldn't. I woke up one day just being able to and then one day a while back when me and Kurt first kissed, I think I passed it to him." Blaine explained.  
"So, do you pass it to everyone that you kiss?"  
"No. Just Kurt."  
"Why my son?"  
"I love him, that's why."  
"oh my god. My son and his boyfriend can read minds. Do you talk to each other with it? Does it annoy you? Can you do any more mind things?"  
"Yes we talk with it, it doesn't annoy me because I have learned to control it and have been teaching Kurt too. I can have slight control over other people's minds." Blaine spoke.  
"What do you mean control?"  
"This." Blaine spoke before then making Burt stand up and close the curtains.  
"That's….don't ever do that again kid. Scary!" Burt said, sitting right back down again.  
"Who else knows?"  
"Finn knows, my mother and brother and a few of my friends that go to Dalton."  
"How do you have friends from Dalton?" Kurt asked.  
"I met them when my mum was checking out Dalton when I was looking for other schools." Blaine explained.  
"Oh right. Were they in the warblers?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Mr. Shue is inviting the warblers over to sing before we go to sectionals."  
"Oh my god. Sebastian cannot see me with them! He knows that they are my friends!" Blaine started to panic.  
"Don't worry, we will work something out."  
"Boys, who is Sebastian?" Burt asked.  
Blaine explained everything before the boys went upstairs to Kurt's room to watch a movie.

* * *

They had started to watch Sleeping In Seattle but that was quickly ignored when a light make out session started. Kurt moved so that he was straddling Blaine and their make out session was getting heavier by the second, light kisses started getting sloppy and full of tongue and Blaine had started to get hard. Kurt hadn't realised and he soon started to get hard. He carefully avoided Blaine's crotch area but he accidentally rutted against Blaine and Kurt let out a low groan.  
"Oh my god." Blaine spoke.  
"I think we need to s-stop." Kurt said as he got off Blaine.  
"Yeah, I think that would be for the best."  
"We need to talk about this but could we wait a few moments so we can cool down." Kurt spoke quietly. The boys sat in an awkward silence for a while before Kurt spoke up.  
"Right, you ready to speak?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let me go first. So, we were getting a little out of hand there and I need want to know where we are in the, sexual side of our relationship. Like what are we both ready for? I am not ready for sex, nowhere near ready for that. I am ready for heavy make out sessions and I think hand jobs. I am not ready to be completely naked in front of you yet. Are you okay with this?"  
"of course I am Kurt. Yes, I'm ready to go all the way but I will wait. I never want you to feel pressured into doing anything, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Bet you didn't expect an update so quick, eh? I have a new and better writing system so I think things will be going swimmingly. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, it means a lot!Songs in this are, Whistle by Flo Rida and Chunk! No Captain Chuck's cover of We R Who We R. (I recomend you listen to it before you read just to give you the feel of the song) Anyway enjoy this and please review and let me know what you like. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine and never will be. **

* * *

Lessons at McKinley the next day went really quick and before he knew it, it was time for glee. It was being held in the auditorium today because the warblers visit. Kurt walked into the auditorium and took a seat in the front row beside Mercedes. He looked around but he couldn't see Blaine. He hadn't seen him all day.  
"Hey!" He spoke as he got comfortable.  
"Hey Kurt! I'm really excited to meet the warblers!" Mercedes almost bounced in her seat.  
"Yeah me too! Hey, have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asked her.  
"Nope, not today." Before they could say any more, music started to play and boys in a Dalton uniform came running on-stage and a familiar blonde boy started singing.  
_"Can you blow my whistle baby,_  
_whistle baby, let me know._  
_Girl I'm goin' show you how to do it and we start real slow…_"  
'Oh my god! It's that weird guy from Blaine's house! Jeff his name is!" Kurt spoke loud enough for Mercedes to hear.  
"What do you mean?" She whispered.  
" I'll tell you later." He whispered back. Their performance soon came to and end and it found all of the new directions on their feet clapping.  
"That was great!" Mr. Shue spoke as he walked towards the stage.  
"Thank you sir. We are all really excited to meet you all." Jeff spoke with a smile.  
"We are too. I arranged this so you can all just sing and meet each other and have fun before the competition." Mr. Shue spoke.  
"Cool! It'll be fun!" The boys started to come off the stage and each go to different people.  
"OH MY GOD! NICK COME HERE IT'S KURTIE!" Jeff screamed and ran to Kurt before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"KURTIE!" He heard another voice that must have been Nick before he hugged him too.  
"I…can't…breathe…." Kurt spluttered.  
"Sorry! We just got excited! You remember us don't you?" Nick asked with a huge smile on his face.  
"It was kind of hard to forget about you two! I didn't know that you went to Dalton!"  
"Yeah! It's a long story about how we live and work for Blaine and we will tell you that later." Jeff spoke.  
"First, we want to sing another song!" Nick spoke before him and Jeff ran to the stage. They both grabbed a guitar and Jeff walked forward to the microphone.  
"So um hey guys. I'm Jeff!"  
" I'm Nick!" Nick cut in.  
"We are going to sing a song! You probably know it but it's a little different from the version that you know. Join in though if you know it!" Jeff beamed before the music started and soon Blaine came running onstage.  
'T**_he hell Blaine_**?' Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by when Blaine started to yell. As in, scream!  
"_Hot and dangerous!_  
_If you're one of us them roll with us_  
_'cause we make the hipsters fall in love _  
_When we got our hot pants on and up_" Blaine yelled. Kurt was frozen. He had never heard anyone yell before and he didn't know what it was like other people doing it but seeing Blaine like that onstage was incredibly hot! He then continued to sing and just Blaine's stage presence was amazing. As the three friends continued the song, Kurt was just getting more and more blown away. He had never heard a rock version of We R Who We R before and he was loving it!  
"_Tonight we're going hard, hard, hard, hard, hard, hard,_  
_Just like the world is ours, ours, ours, ours, ours,_  
_We're tearing it apart, part, part, part, part, part,_  
_You know we're superstars we are who we are"_ Blaine sang calmly, staring intensely at Kurt and Kurt thought he was going to die if Blaine sung and looked like that again. The song kicked in again and they continued to sing and then Blaine started to yell again. They started jumping and moving around the stage and started head banging. All to soon the song came to an end and everyone started clapping and cheering. Kurt stood up and ran straight to Blaine and threw his arms around his neck.  
"Did you like it?" Blaine laughed.  
"Oh my god. It was insanely amazing!" Kurt spoke.  
"Guy's! I think we should show the warblers how we do things!" Finn spoke before Nick and Jeff exited the stage and the New Directions walked on-stage.  
"You cant stop an avalanche as it races down the hill…" Rachel started singing and they all knew what to sing. Soon they were all running about stage and singing at their bits. When his and Artie's verse came they both went forward and they were loving it. The song soon came to and end and the warblers all clapped and cheered.

* * *

The rest of glee went amazing. He talked to most of the warblers and he became friends with Jeff and Nick and himself, Blaine and Jeff and Nick had decided to meet up later tonight to see a movie. They had sang a few more songs with each other before they parted ways at the end of the day. Kurt was meeting Blaine and the others later on when they would pick Kurt up around 6 which gave Kurt just enough time to shower and get himself ready before they were here.  
"Bye dad, I'm going out!" Kurt called when he heard the doorbell ring.  
"Woah, wait, Who with? Where? For how long? When will you be back?" Burt asked heading to open the door before his son.  
"Blaine and two of his friends. Its kind of like a double date. Breadsticks and a movie and I'll be home later." Kurt explained before Burt opened the door. They both gasped at what they saw. Jeff and Nick were standing looking normal beside a boy that looked familiar but strange. The boy wore red pants that cut off at the ankles, black smart shoes, a black button up and red suspenders. His hair was gelled down and not one hair was lose. Kurt knew exactly who it was.  
"B-blaine." Kurt stuttered.

"Hey! D-do you like it?" Blaine asked."You look gorgeous! Not that you didn't before it's just you look so different…so, dapper." Kurt rambled.

"I hoped you liked it! This is how I used to dress! I still dress like this sometimes, never to school though."  
"Your reputation?"  
"I'm not that shallow Kurt!" Blaine snapped.  
"I wouldn't dress like this in school because Sebastian might recognise me and take you away or me. He would no doubt do something to you and I couldn't live with myself, knowing that it was my fault if you got hurt."  
"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered not looking at Blaine.  
"No, love. Look, I didn't mean to snap, okay?"  
"So hi Jeff, hi Nick! You two look sexy. How are you two?" Jeff joked.  
"I'm sorry! Hi!" Kurt smiled at them both.  
"Hey, come on lets go." Nick smiled before the four boys walked to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm back!Anyone happy? Do you all remember me?There is some offensive language in here so i guess I should warn some people Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: Glee still is not mine!**

* * *

The boys all piled in Blaine's car and started to drive to Breadsticks.  
"So Blaine, what actually made you dress like this today?" Jeff asked from where he sat beside Nick in the backseat.  
"I don't know really. I wanted to be back in what I was comfortable with, you know?" Blaine replied, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I think you look beautiful, honey!" Kurt spoke, leaning over and giving his a kiss on the cheek.  
"Woah! Hey! It's getting a bit saucy in the front! Save it for the bedroom!" Nick sarcastically commented and earned a playful glare from Blaine through the mirror. They soon arrived at Breadsticks and they all walked in Blaine hand in hand with Kurt and the same with Nick and Jeff. They followed a waitress that lead them to a table for four and they sat down next to their significant other.  
"So Kurt…I think I should take a fatherly role here and interrogate you and find out if you think that you are worthy of Blainey." Jeff spoke, leaning over to Kurt on the table.  
"Oh really?" Kurt asked jokingly.  
"Nope. So, how are your grades? Any former boyfriends that I should know about? Family?" Jeff asked.  
"Straight A student, Blaine is my first boyfriend and I live with my dad, step-mom and step brother." Kurt spoke calmly.  
"So you picked Blaine Anderson as your first boyfriend?" Jeff chuckled.

"Nice one!" Nick commented and high fived his boyfriend.

As a reply, Kurt pulled Blaine into a light kiss and before he could even pull away, he heard a scoff from behind Blaine. Kurt pulled back, confused and looked up to see a couple that looked around 40 staring down at them.

"That's disgusting! Please do not do that kind of thing in public where _normal _people can see it!" The woman spat.

Blaine looked up in shock and suddenly, anger raged through him like a fire would tear through a building. He stoop up and he was face to face with the woman.

'_who do they think they are? kissing! in public! horrible! people like them should not be allowed out.' _ Both Kurt and Blaine heard the man think.

"How dare you speak to my boyfriend like that? Saying that we are not normal and that we should not be allowed out!" Blaine did try to keep his anger under control but he was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Nick and Jeff knew exactly what would happen if they did not stop him.

"Look Harold! The fag thinks he can be tough and stickup for his boyfriend!" The woman laughed.

"Son, where we come from, fags like you would be six foot under by now."

"Get out my fucking sight!" Blaine spat. Voice low and his eyes where getting darker and darker by the second and Nick and Jeff knew now that they could not stop him.

"Or what?" The woman laughed again.

"Do not question me. Just get. out. of. my. fucking. sight." Blaine spoke low.

"Look how pathetic he is! Trying to be scary. Aww look at the other one, crying. So disgusting and pathetic!" Blaine hadn't even noticed that Kurt was crying until he whipped his head around to see him sitting there, whipping away tears.

"Don't cry love. It'll be okay." Blaine spoke calmly which was another sign of what was happening to Blaine. The man and woman both started chucking to themselves and Blaine snapped. He looked the man directly in the eye and Jeff and Nick grabbed Kurt and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Kurt, we need to go to the car." Jeff spoke as he dragged Kurt who was now sobbing into his hands. He managed to get Kurt to the car park but was shocked at what he saw. 4 jocks surrounding the car.

"Nick...go get Blaine. do whatever you have to do...just get Blaine!" Jeff spoke quietly hoping the jocks had not seen them.

Nick ran back into the restaurant and saw Blaine standing next to the couple, the man clutching his head in sheer agony.

"Oh god." Nick whispered before he reached Blaine.

"Blaine! Blaine stop!" Nick pulled on his arm like a child would do to get their mother's attention.

"Leave." Blaine spoke to him.

"Blaine! Come quick! It's Kurt! He's in trouble!" Blaine suddenly lost all interest in the man and dashed outside to find Kurt, Nick quick behind him. They looked around in search for Kurt and Jeff but instead saw 4 jocks laughing and walked towards a van and getting in it before driving away.

"SHIT." Blaine screamed.

"KURT! KURT!" He ran to his car an fell to his knees at the sight. Kurt and Jeff were lying on the ground, unconscious. Both bodies looked lifeless. Blaine lifted Kurt into his arms as Nick did the same with Jeff.

"Baby, wake up please baby. Kurt don't leave me. Wake up. I love you." Blaine sobbed and they soon heard sirens in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So I am wondering if I should not continue this and just end it here. Nobody is reviewing the chapters and I'm not even sure of anyone is reading this anymore. Please give me some feedback. Should I continue or stop it here?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So this is how it's going to go! I will be continuing this story 'till the end. There is a little shock in this chapter Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I'm kinda in a funk right now about everything. My writing and school work. I feel my writing is an escape from everything. The main reason for writing this fic (and hopefully many more) is so I can get better at writing because it is something I love to do. If anyone has any questions about things hop on over to my tumblr (thelandbeforecolfer) or my twitter (FionaYDG) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Do I really need to say once again that I do not own glee?

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and immediately closed them again because of the bright light shining in eyes.

"Kurt..." He heard faintly. It was Blaine.

"Kurt love are you awake?" Kurt slowly opened his eyes again and saw Blaine looking down at him. Kurt smiled.

"Hi." He whispered and attempted to sit up.

"No honey, lie down you need to rest." Kurt lay back down and memory of the night before flooded back.

"How's Jeff?"

"He's fine, better than you actually. He just has some bad bruising but he will be fine." Blaine smiled. They heard the door open and a nurse walked in.

"Oh! Kurt! You are awake. I am your nurse Marie. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My chest is sore and so are my legs. I'm tired too." He spoke.

"Well don't worry Kurt you are going to be just fine. You have a fractured leg and bad bruising but you will recover in no time." She smiled then walked out.

"You terrified me Kurt. When I just saw you lying there, lifeless. I thought you were gone." Blaine started to cry and Kurt reached his hand up to wipe away a single tear than ran down his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. You heard the nurse. I'm going to be fine." Kurt smiled up to him and Blaine leaned down and lightly kissed him.

"Does my dad know?"

"Yeah, I called him. He is on him way here with Carole and Finn just now."

Kurt nodded and looked searchingly into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What...what happened to you back there? You were so angry. I have never seen you like that. A-and your eyes were...b-black." Kurt stuttered remembering how Blaine acted in the restaurant. He remembered how scared we was of Blaine in that moment. He knew that Blaine would never hurt him but seeing him like that terrified him. What could Blaine do apart from reading minds? What was Blaine keeping from him? He needed answers. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and Kurt sat up. Blaine held Kurt's hand as he spoke.

"Please don't freak out love. Let me explain it all and then you can talk okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I am half demon." Blaine spoke and Kurt's eyes went big.

"It runs in the male side of my family. My grandfather was one and my grandson will be also. What it means is I don't change physical shape but I do kinda change my personality. I can get really angry and I can get dangerous. I get really possessive and dominant over you. If I ever saw another guy flirting with you I would get really jealous and maybe even dangerous. I would never hurt you, Kurt. Ever. The demon side of me can be dangerous and jealous but I also have the natural instinct to never hurt and always care for you. You have only ever saw the human side of me. The real me. Last night was the first time you ever seen the demon part of me. I completely understand if you want to break up with me and never want to speak to me again." Blaine finished his speech and looked up at Kurt. He couldn't read his emotions. As a reply, Kurt sat forward and pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss. Both tongues fought for dominance and eventually granted it to Blaine. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's back to pull him in closer and the other was pressed to Kurt's cheek. They eventually pulled back, heavily breathing.

"Wow. So you are not angry at me?" Blaine spoke with a grin.

"I'm kind of angry that you didn't tell me sooner but no. I'm not angry."

"I can completely understand if you want to leave me. I am a horrible

demon. A freak."Blaine spoke, voice almost a whisper.

"You listen to me Blaine Anderson. I love you and no way am I breaking up with you. You are my everything. I know we haven't been going out long but I really feel that we have a strong love and I intend on being with you for a long time. I don't care if you are part demon. You could be part flamingo for all I care! I love you so much." Kurt spoke softly staring into Blaine's soft hazel eyes.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled before pulling Kurt in for another kiss. It wasn't like the one before. It was long and full of love. They suddenly pulled back when they heard the door open again. They both looked and saw Burt, Carole and Finn running in.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted as he ran to his son.

"Oh my god are you okay? What happened?"

"Hey dad!" Kurt smiled an hugged his father.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Kurt we were so worried." Carole said, hugging kit after Burt pulled back.

"Yeah dude. What happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't really know. We were all at breadsticks having a good time when this couple walked up and started bad mouthing us. Blaine stood up to them with Nick while me and Jeff went out to the car. When we got outside, we notices some jocks hanging around but we just quickly ran to the car. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and that's all I can remember." Kurt spoke quietly.

"Who were they Kurt? I will kill them!" Burt roared, clearly no where near as calm as Kurt was about this.

"Dad no, calm down." Kurt tried to reason.

"Why aren't the police talking to you?" Burt asked, still angry.

"They said they didn't want to pick up the case or something." Blaine spoke up.

"Bullshit!" Burt roared once more.

"Dad it's fine." Kurt lied. It wasn't fine. He was terrified. He thought that they would find him again. Or Jeff. Find them to finish off the job.

* * *

Kurt was later told that they would keep him in over night but he could go home tomorrow. He got no sleep that night. He was awake for hours after his family and Blaine left. They told him they would be there first thing to pick him up. Kurt was scared that try would run in any moment. He was also thinking over what Blaine had told him. His boyfriend was a demon. A dangerous demon that could kill anyone that got in the way of him and Kurt. Why was he so scared of Sebastian? Who was Sebastian?


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo homies. How are you all? So at the end of this month I am going to London with family to see Wicked (can't wait). By the way, after this I'm thinking of writing a Dalton fic. It seems really fun and I love 'em so it would be great to write one. Would you guys read it?**

**(Blaine's gran in this fic is based on my gran.)**

**Thanks for the feedback, more would be lovely. **

**Disclaimer: Oh my God I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine came to pick Kurt up early the next day after a nurse checked him over. He was told he needed three rest days to recover then he would be fine. When he got home, Blaine took him upstairs and helped him change into pyjamas and then he lay him down in his bed.

"Thanks. You didn't have to." Kurt mumbled.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend and I love you." Blaine smiled and lay down beside him before cuddling him making sure not to hurt him. Kurt just slightly smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, a worried look on his face.

"Nothing."

"C'mon baby, tell me. Is it because I'm a demon? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was scared you would leave me. Kurt you can't leave me! Baby no please, I can't lose you." Blaine pleaded looking Kurt in the eyes.

"It's not that Blaine it's just, who really is Sebastian? What does he know? Yeah I'm a little annoyed that you didn't tell me earlier but I love you which means I love every part of you. Who is Sebastian? I just- I never want you to get hurt." Kurt spoke, nudging his face more into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, I think you underestimate me. I'm a demon, I cannot get hurt easily. I honestly have no idea what he is capable of." Blaine spoke cockily which earned him a light slap on the arm.

"Hey, once you're better I'm gonna take you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My grandmother. She'll tell us about my grandfather and I have a few questions to ask her too." Blaine explained.

"I think that would be good." Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Blaine. The kiss went from being full of love to full of want but Blaine soon pulled back panting." Hey baby, no matter how much I want to, you need to recover."

"Fine." Kurt pouted.

"Let's just cuddle for now okay?." The two boys lay down wrapped in each other's arms and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days Kurt recovered and after three Blaine took him to meet his grandmother. As they got out the car Blaine quickly ran round to the other side to help Kurt out.

"Yes thank you Blaine. I can get out myself." Kurt said sarcastically.

"You were injured Kurt. I cannot take any chances." Blaine spoke seriously. Kurt just laughed lightly and they stepped up to the front of the house.

"So before we go in, anything I need to know?" Kurt asked but before Blaine could answer the door whipped open to reveal a small, slightly tall women who had short blonde hair and looked really good for her age.

"Blainey dear! Come in, come in!" She spoke before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Is this your boyfriend? Kurt dear I have heard so much about you! I'm Kathleen! Blaine never shuts up about you! Come here!" She let go of Blaine and pulled Kurt into a tight welcoming hug.

"Hey, yeah I'm Kurt." He smiled as she let go.

"What do you think of Blaine's clothing?" She asked him. They both looked at Blaine and he was standing with a confused look on his face, black skinny jeans, big clunky doc martins, his black tatty leather jacket and a white wife beater. Kurt honestly thought he looked extremely hot.

"I like it. But he could have a little more style." Kurt said.

"He needs a good wardrobe. Mind you, when I was your age I loved the bad boy look! Went out with a few too, they were se-" Kathleen went on before Blaine interrupted her.

"Okay grandma, lets go into the living room." They walked in and sat down.

"Hungry dears?" She asked.

"No we're fine." They both said.

"So, the main reason we are here is to ask you some questions about grandpa." Blaine spoke and held Kurt's hand.

"I will answer any questions you have. "

"How did it start?"

"When I met your grandpa, he was a troublemaker. He was a badboy. That was part of what attracted me to him but he was also the nicest guy you could ever meet once you got to know him. We started dating and became pretty serious. I realised that I was in love with him and when I told him, he told me he loved me back. He told me about the demon inside of him. He told me that it ran in his family and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. It made him much more dominant and protective. He would take jealously to another level and would do anything for me because he loved me. You see, demons can only love once and once they have found the one, they do whatever is in their power to protect them and be with them forever. You already know your strength and abilities. The demon can also pass over to another person during sex if it's the one person they will love forever. Sometimes nothing passes, sometimes only a little and sometimes the full demon can too. It all depends on the person. That's why I can read people's expressions so easily, that part passed onto me." She finished.

"Can I...hurt him during..." Blaine drifted off feeling a bit awkward.

"No. Obviously the first time it might be a little sore at the start but that's just normal for everyone. If anything, you will love it Kurt." She smiled and winked at him.

"Wow." Kurt mumbled. Blaine looked worriedly to Kurt and began to speak.

"After hearing all that I understand if you want to leave me. I love you so much but if you can't be with a monster like me then leave. I couldn't stand you not being happy. Just remember that I love you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and he felt a mixture of confusion, heartbreak and anger.

"I'm ashamed that you even thought I would leave you." He began, looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you Blaine Devon Anderson and nothing can stop me. Yes, we've only been dating for a little while but I already love you and I can picture a life for us in the future. I know we have only done some things but eventually we will get to sex and I don't care if I stay the same, if I get some parts or if I am a demon myself. I will live with it and love it knowing that you gave it to me. I'm not going anywhere Blaine." He smiled and leaned into kiss him, completely forgetting Blaine's grandma sitting in front of them.

"You boys keep kissing and I'll go make some dinner for us all. I have a steak pie that I made earlier and you two boys are eating it with me." She spoke before leaving the room.

"I love you." Blaine spoke before pulling back. Kurt just smiled and leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"Your grandma is lovely." He spoke.

"I'm so glad you like her. She means the world to me. By the way, her steak pie is the best you will have ever tasted in your life." Blaine said, grinning.

* * *

Dinner went amazing. It was full of conversation about Kurt and some jokes and some embarrassing baby stories about Blaine. After dinner the boys said their goodbyes to Blaine's grandmother and headed to Kurt's house.

"Are you staying again tonight?" Kurt asked heading up to his room, Blaine following.

"I don't want to imp-" Blaine started but Kurt interrupted him.

"So you are staying. You can wear my pyjamas again tonight." They both got changed into their pyjamas and headed for Kurt's bed. They spooned each other while talking.

"I enjoyed today." Kurt spoke before yawning.

"Me too. I love you Kurt. Always."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered before they shared a kiss and soon drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! How are you all? Right. I have to thank you all for the amazing feedback! You have been to nice to me man! I appreciate every review, favourite and follow. I love you all lads! By the way, I am so bad at writing smut so I apologise for that part of this! I'm sorry the updates from now on will be probably every month at least, exam pressure and studying just sucks. I WILL finish this though! I do plan to write a dalton!klaine fic but what I will do it write the chapters in advance.

Supstar- Ahh! All in good time my friend, all in good time. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm sick and tired of doing these. If glee was mine, would I be a teenage girl writing fanfics?

* * *

They were much more cautious going back to school. Blaine insisted that Kurt stayed off for another few days and Burt sided with him but Kurt had none of it and got himself dressed for school. Blaine was picking him up outside his house so when he heard Blaine pull up outside he did goodbye to his family and ran out.

"Hey baby." Blaine smiled as he got in the car. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine before siting back and putting his seatbelt on.

"Hey!"

"Now, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Yes, Blaine."

"Very well. You will do what I say. You will only speak to me and the glee club. Teachers, if they ask you questions you answer them. Speak to no one else unless I say." Blaine spoke with a low, dark voice that used to slightly scare Kurt but he was completely okay with it now.

"Okay." Kurt found himself agreeing to him.

"If you see me acting weird today or talking to people I normally wouldn't, it's because I am looking for information."

"Information on what?"

"On who Sebastian is? What does he want? Why is he here? Who where the jocks that attacked you and Jeff? When can I kill them?" Blaine growled out and sped the car right up. Kurt could see him gripping the steering wheel tight and his eyes where black. Pure black. Kurt sat straight up and sat back on the seat of car, reminding himself that this is Blaine, the man he loves and the man who would never hurt him. He could see Blaine eventually calm down and he turned to him and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry baby. I just can't stand the thought that they are out there after doing that to you. Its instinct for me to protect you no matter what." Blaine spoke lovingly while looking into his eyes.

"It's fine Blaine. It's part of you and I love all of you." Kurt smiled as they pulled into McKinley high.

* * *

As they walked trough the halls ways of McKinley high, Kurt did exactly what Blaine told him. He walked pressed up against him while they held hands tightly. The sound of silence filled the halls and nobody dared to even speak to each other. There were no slurs being muttered and no glares being thrown and Kurt knew exactly why. Blaine had a murderous look on him and no one would dare anger him right now. He knew Blaine was tapping into people's mind and seeing if anyone knew anything. There was no sign of Sebastian anywhere. The silence was soon broken by the sound of laughter. Kurt and Blaine turned around to see Karofsky, Azimo and their friends walking down the hall and Kurt froze.

_Blaine. The laughter. It was them_.

**_Don't worry baby. I won't let them lay a finger on you. _**

"Hey lady boys." Karofsky sneered walking up to them.

"You feeling okay fag?" Azimo laughed and got a few high fives from the rest of the group.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked, stepping closer to them.

"Back off, fag." Somebody spoke from the group.

"I know it was you." Blaine's eyes were now Black and Kurt could tell that soon the demon would take over.

"We didn't want to see fairy boy here prancing all over Lima." Karofsky grinned and that was the last straw for Blaine. He suddenly let out a growl and punched Azimo before grabbing Karofsky by the kneck an pushing him back against a locker.

"I'm going to rip you apart, limb by limb and I'm going to make you watch. You will die slowly and watch your bloody drip out of you before your last breath. Kurt is mine! Don't fucking touch what is not yours." Blaine growled.

"What is going on here?" Blaine heard speak.

" , let the boy go." Blaine whipped his head around to face . He let Karofsky go and he fell to the ground. The other boys that were there had left and Kurt was being held back by Finn who must have appeared at some point during the incident.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and tried to get past Finn.

"Stay back, Kurt. Look at him! He's a fucking animal!" Finn spoke and continued to hold Kurt back. Blaine slowly walked over to Finn and stared into his eyes. Finn automatically let Kurt go and walked away as if he was in a trance. He then did the same for . Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out of the school leaving Karofsky and Azimo lying limp on the floor. When they left the school they walked over to Blaine's car and Blaine pushes Kurt up against the car and kissed him hard. Kurt soon pulled away.

"Can we talk about this please?" He asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." Blaine tried to dismiss the conversation.

"You and I both know that there is." Kurt spoke seriously. Blaine shuffled from foot to foot and then sighed.

"Fine. Let's go to my house okay?"

"Okay. Don't try anything though." Kurt smiled before they both in Blaine's car and drove off.

* * *

"Now. Speak." Kurt ordered. The two boys where sitting facing each other on Blaine's ridiculously large bed.

"I just got so damn angry when I saw their faces. Knowing what they did to you and how you felt. I couldn't take it. It was instinct for my demon to take over me. I'm sorry you had to see me like that but I had too. They hurt you Kurt. I love you baby. They can't touch you. I won't let them." Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand in his.

"It's okay Blaine. It's you and I know you would never hurt me. I hate them too. I-I just wish You wouldn't hypnotise or whatever you did to Finn. Yes he is an idiot but he is still my brother. I love you so much." Kurt smiled and leaned into to Blaine and stole a kiss.

"Whatever you want baby." Blaine smiled into it and he lay Kurt back on the bed while he straddled him. The sweet kiss full of love quickly turned into a sloppy kiss full of need. Kurt automatically gave into Blaine and he kiss soon heated quickly. Blaine slowly started rolling down onto Kurt and both boys moaned at the friction it caused. Blaine continued and pulled Kurt even closer to him, feeling Kurt's hard cock against him.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned.

"More." Blaine pulled back and grinned before making work on undressing Kurt. He unbuckled Kurt's jeans, agonisingly slow, and removed them from him. He slowly peeled off Kurt's underwear and with a glance up to Kurt, he took Kurt's cock into his mouth and circled the head.

"Ugh, Blaine!" Kurt moaned. Blaine bobbed his head as he made quick work on unbuckling his own tight jeans. He stared to jerk himself off and as he moaned, Kurt felt the vibrations around him and loved it. All too soon, Kurt was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"B-Blaine. I'm close." He moaned out. He felt Blaine moan around him as he soon felt a wave of pleasure rush over him as he shot his seed into Blaine's mouth and watched Blaine swallow it all as he started Kurt in the eye.

"You are incredible." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine up to lay beside him. The two boys lay smiling at each other.

"I know." Blaine said cockily. The two boys shared another kiss before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

The next day at school stared much like the previous. Blaine picked Kurt up and when they actually entered the school, Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. He walked Kurt to his first class who he shared with Sebastian. He kissed him before walking down the hall to his own class. Kurt entered and took his usual set at the back. With his head down he waited for the teachers arrival and after a few minuets of waiting, he pulled out his book and started reading. He was so into the book that he did not see Sebastian coming and sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He spoke in a silky yet dangerous tone. Kurt looked up over his book and muttered a reply before trying to read it again.

_Fucking rude. Just like your boyfriend. Tell Blaine to go here. Or he will lose what he cannot live without_

Kurt heard Sebastian think before he pushed a piece of paper towards him before he winked and left the class. Kurt was frozen in his seat. He dared to look at what the paper.

_8363 Duryball lane. _

_ 7pm latest _

Kurt found himself feeling dizzy an lightheaded. He tried to steady himself of the seat before he fell limp on the desk.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all! Thank god summer holidays are finally here for me! I have been very busy but found some time to is short but there is a lot to come. This is where it starts to get into all of the action! You want to know what happened to Kurt? Go forth and read!

Just a reminder:

_Kurt's thoughts are in italics_ and

_**Blaine's thoughts are in italics and bold.**_

**The unknown voices are written in bold. **

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah glee _still_ isn't mine!

* * *

Kurt awoke in a highly lit room that hurt his eyes as soon as they opened.

_What? Where am i? _He thought as soon as his eyes came back into focus. He could see everything around him He was strapped to what seemed like a hospital bed but was far from the safety of a hospital. He was in a large room with many machines hooked up to him with a tube attached to his left hand. He had a handcuff on the other hand and had a strap across both his legs and chest and could barely move. He looked around to see if there where any doors or windows and he spied a door at one side of the room. It was large and metal and had a security key pad beside it. He was alone in an unfamiliar room attached to some machines that beeped every now and then and he was terrified.

* * *

**"Where is he?"**

**"In the operating room"**

**"Where is the boyfriend?"**

**"He will be here soon."**

**"How does he know where to come? He would not have gotten the note because you did not stick to the plan! What will your father say?" **

**"Forget my father. He will know where to come. Trust me on this!"**

* * *

Blaine was speeding down the highway on the way to Kurt's house when he got the text. He had went to get Kurt after class when he found Kurt was not there. No one was and no one knew where the hell his boyfriend was. He opened his messages and read the text.

**From: Kurt**

**If you want to see your lover again come to this address,**

**8363 Duryball Lane.**

**Be there at 7. If you are late then your lover will suffer. **

He knew immediately what he had to do. He quickly turned around his car and headed in the direction of the address and quickly typed out a text.

**To: Nick; Jeff**

**Look, you need to be here at 8pm..**

**8363 Duryball Lane.**

Once he typed it out he went to his contact and called an old friend that he knew would help him if he ever needed it. Wesley Montgomery. Wes was a friend of Nick and Jeff's whom he'd met when Nick and Jeff where first hired. They soon grew very close as he and Wes realized they where very similar in a few ways. Wes was also a demon. He put it to his ear and in no more than two rings heard the familiar voice of his good friend.

"Hey Blaine! Long time no see! What have you been up to man?" Wes answered with a happy tone.

"I can't talk. Kurt's in trouble and I think it's Sebastian. He has Kurt at 8363 Duryball Lane. I have Nick and Jeff on their way so be there with them please." Blaine rushed out.

"Of course. Get there man!" Wes spoke before he hung up. Blaine tried to concentrate on just getting there to save Kurt when reality hit. Kurt could die. He could be dead now! What would he do without Kurt? No! He would not let Sebastian lay one finger on Kurt!

* * *

Wes pulled up outside Blaine's house and ran over to the staff's quarters and into Nick and Jeff's room. They where loading a few guns and getting themselves ready for whatever was ahead.

"What the hell is going on?" Wes asked going to pick up and load a gun.

"We have no idea, just an can sure take a guess though." Jeff spoke to him.

"Yeah, Blaine told me that it was Sebastian."

"You have spoken to Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Yeah but only briefly. He told me that it was Sebastian and that Kurt's in trouble so that bastard Sebastian has probably got Kurt at that address. We need to be ready. If it is Sebastian then he has probably got men and lots of them."

"How did Blaine sound?" Nick asked before changing into fresh clothes that would be better for fighting in.

"Broken." Wes answered.

* * *

Kurt's head whipped around when he heard the sound of the metal door opening and he struggled as he watched Sebastian stroll in with a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell have you done? Where am i?" Kurt laughed before answering.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are in the last place you will ever see."

"What?" Kurt asked not understanding.

"You are going to die, Kurt" Sebastian grinned.


End file.
